Remission
by Link9
Summary: Fic en deux parties : La première concerne l'avénement de Voldemort, et la deuxième est la suite du tome 6. Comment Jedusor est devenu Voldemort ? Comment l'élève brillant est apparu au grand jour comme le monstre qu'il était vraiment ? Chapitre 19 ENFIN
1. La fosse aux serpents

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici une fic qui sera en deux temps : la première partie qui se déroulera à l'époque où Jedusor est à Poudlard, et la deuxième sera ma version du tome 7.**

**Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à JKR**

**Classée M pour des raisons qui seront évidentes plus tard**

**REMISSION**

**Prologue :**

J'aimerai pouvoir dire que tout homme à un part de bonté en lui, que c'est l'environnement qui influence chacun d'entre nous à choisir entre le bien et le mal. Je voudrais le dire, mais ce serait pure hypocrisie. Et l'heure est à la vérité. J'ai vu le mal personnifié. Pas dans le corps d'un démon ou d'un homme adulte, non, mais dans celui d'un enfant de dix ans. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su qu'un jour je l'affronterai. Je ne savais quand, mais le sentiment que sa destinée, une destinée terrible, serait étroitement liée à la mienne m'envahit. J'étais terrifié par ce regard, et j'étais rassuré de pouvoir emmener ce garçon à Poudlard pour garder un œil sur lui, suivre son évolution, et pouvoir le contrer si mon pressentiment se confirmait. J'avais même l'espoir, maintenant vain, de pouvoir le changer. J'ai toujours cru à la bonté humaine. Cependant, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tout jouerait contre moi.

Une jeune femme changea la donne, précipitant le monde dans un chaos qui semblait sans fin. Non, en fait, ce n'est pas exact. Nous nous bercions tous d'illusions et elle seule a su voir derrière le beau jeune homme la bête qui sommeillait.

Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Minerva McGonagall connaissait cet adage dès sa plus tendre enfance et se l'ai faite sienne. J'aurai du l'écouter, percer ce qui se cachait derrière le regard vert inquiet qu'elle me jetait. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai été berné, je me suis laissé berné.

Maintenant, je me sens prêt. Moi, Albus Dumbledore, je vais narrer un événement qui date maintenant de plus d'un demis siècle. Enfin, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Jedusor. Ou plutôt, la naissance de Voldemort.

**CHAPITRE 1 : La fosse aux serpents.**

Minerva McGonagall hissait sa lourde valise dans le Poudlard express. Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le compartiment des préfets. Etant la première arrivée, elle choisit une place près de la fenêtre, récupéra un livre de métamorphose dans son sac de cours et commença sa lecture. Quelques mèches rebelles s'échappèrent de son chignon et elle soupira. Reposant son manuel sur ses genoux, elle attrapa sa chevelure noire et la renferma dans sa barrette argentée. Elle balaya rapidement le quai du regard. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un groupe de personnes qu'elle connaissait malheureusement bien. Les serpentards de septième année, la garde personnelle de monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace de dégoût à la pensée de ce nom.

Toutes les personnes de Poudlard, du directeur au dernier des élèves, le considéraient comme une personne hautement respectable, digne de confiance, respirant la sainteté. Monsieur le préfet se promenait dans les couloirs de l'établissement, son insigne brillant sur le buste, souriant aux premières années, discutant avec les professeurs, respectueux des elfes de maison. Comment tous pouvaient se faire berner ainsi ? Minerva secoua la tête. Elle l'avait vu, il y a maintenant deux ans, tel qu'il était vraiment. Et cela lui avait fait froid dan le dos. Elle, la fière écossaise, avait connu la peur. Elle venait juste d'être nommée préfète, et sortait du bureau de son directeur de maison, le professeur Dumbledore. Un chuchotement dans un couloir l'avait alertée. Elle s'était avancée doucement, sans bruit et avait été comme frappée par la foudre. Deux yeux rouges, couleur de sang, ornait le visage de son homologue de serpentard. Ce dernier tenait en joug une petite araignée qui filait sur un mur. Elle avait vu le rictus malsain déformer les traits pourtant plaisant du préfet. Et il prononça le sort de mort. Ses yeux reflétaient une folie intense. Minerva s'était reculée, adossée au mur de pierre. Le froid de cette nuit avait transpercé ses vêtements autant que le regard fou de Jedusor avait brisé son âme.

Elle était restée là un long moment, tentant d'analyser et de saisir ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment quelqu'un de son âge, un adolescent, pouvait être maléfique à ce point. Certes, elle savait que les sorciers noirs existaient. Grindenwald semait la terreur depuis quelques années à présent, mais c'était un adulte. Alors comment une personne de quinze printemps pouvait mépriser autant la vie à ce point. A son regard, elle avait compris qu'il était irrécupérable. Un puissant sorcier, car il était indéniablement brillant qui s'orientait, non, qui avait définitivement pris le chemin obscur était un futur mage noir, un futur Grindenwald. Elle tapa du poing sur la pierre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et résonnait dans ses tempes. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

Elle secoua la tête. Rien pour le moment. Elle devait observer, comprendre l'adversaire, suivre son évolution et surtout, se préparer. Car après ce qu'elle avait vu, tous ses sens lui criaient que cela ne faisait que commencer. Et Minerva ne put se rendre compte combien elle avait raison à cette époque. Cette soirée de septembre 1941 marqua un tournant dans la vie de cette jeune sorcière.

Deux ans après, elle avait encore des frissons en se remémorant ce regard. Deux années qu'elle surveillait les moindres faits et gestes du serpentard, deux années qu'elle travaillait sans relâche pour se hisser au plus haut niveau de sorcellerie. Beaucoup disaient que c'était dans l'espoir de plaire au préfet de serpentard, qu'elle essayait de se faire remarquer. Dans un sens c'était vrai. Minerva voulait que Jedusor la remarque, sente sa puissance et sache qu'un jour, s'il décidait d'embrasser définitivement la voie qu'il avait choisie, elle se dresserait sur son chemin.

Le train démarra doucement et la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Les préfets de cinquième année de Poufsouffle et de sixièmes années entrèrent et s'assirent près d'elle.

- Salut McGonagall… Alors, c'est toi la nouvelle préfète en chef ? demanda Chourave, de Poufsouffle.

Minerva sourit et acquiesça.

- Pour ton homologue, pas besoin d'être Cassandra Trelawney pour savoir… répliqua Gregory Bones.

- Oui, c'est Jedusor, répondit une petite voix fluttée.

McGonagall tourna la tête et sourit à Filius Flitwick qui venait d'entrer. Le préfet de septième année de Serdaigle s'assit à côté de la gryffondor.

- Je suis désolée que tu n'ai pas été choisi… répliqua doucement Minerva.

- Oh, je m'y attendais. De toute façon, ça m'arrange, j'aurai plus de temps pour réviser mes ASPICS. Et cette année, tu n'auras pas la meilleure note en sortilège, McGonagall !

- On verra ça, répondit cette dernière avec amusement.

Elle replongea dans sa lecture tandis que Filius répétait quelques mouvements de baguette. Chourave révisait sa matière préférée, la botanique, et Bones jetait un œil à son manuel d'étude des moldus. Cependant, leur tranquillité fut de courte durée. Les préfets de serpentard firent leur entrée et jetèrent des yeux dégoûtés sur leurs homologues.

- Tiens, voilà la fine équipe de bras cassés… murmura un grand blond en repoussant un mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait élégamment sur le visage.

- Malefoy, tu n'as pas une ronde à faire ? demanda Minerva sans lever les yeux de son livre tandis que Flitwick et Chourave faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu les paroles du préfet de septième année.

- C'est l'heure alloué aux gryffondors, il me semble, répliqua une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

- Plus depuis… cinq minutes, rétorqua la gryffondor en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Tu veux que je t'indique le chemin, Black, ou tu pourras y aller toute seule…

Les deux serpentard préfèrent ne rien ajouter quand un jeune homme de grande taille et de carrure impressionnante entra.

- Un problème McGonagall ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, Potter, tout va bien, je gère…

Malefoy jeta un regard noir aux deux gryffondors et quitta le compartiment avec l'autre préfète. Minerva soupira et retourna à sa lecture. Cependant, elle sentait le regard de Potter sur elle.

- Un soucis, Wilfried ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air… inquiète Minerva.

- Non, rassure-toi. Comment s'est passée ta ronde ?

- Comme chaque année, Goyle et Crabbe ont tenté d'intimider les nouveaux… La routine, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant. Bon, parlons de choses plus agréables. Qu'as-tu prévu pour l'équipe de gryffondor, chère capitaine.

- Et bien, tu restes batteur, les sœurs Weasley et Julia Patil gardent leur poste de poursuiveuses. Il nous manque un gardien, un batteur… On verra ça je pense dans le week-end…

La conversation continua un petit moment, et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Minerva sentait une angoisse monter en elle. Elle allait, d'ici quelques minutes, ou heures, se trouver face à Jedusor. Merlin sait ce qu'il avait fait pendant son été. Avait-il testé ses pouvoirs sur des moldus innocents ? Ses recherches sur la magie noire avaient-elles progressé ? La lecture de la gazette des sorciers lui avait appris qu'un sorcier dont le nom lui échappait avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour le meurtre de deux moldus. Elle n'avait aucune preuve, mais ce crime pouvait être imputé à Jedusor. L'identité du couple n'avait pas été révélé dans la presse sorcière, et elle n'avait rien trouvé du côté moldu. Elle regarda rapidement vers la porte. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas dans le compartiment des préfets ? En tant que préfet en chef, c'était son rôle, après tout…

Elle se renfrogna et tourna sèchement une page de son livre. Le seul qui avait des doutes était Dumbledore. Elle avait remarqué comment le professeur regardait avec insistance le serpentard. Peut-être que si elle lui confiait ses doutes, ils pourraient faire quelque chose ensemble. Elle se leva et prétexta une ronde à faire. Elle avait envie de marcher, pour mettre ses idées au clair. Elle sortit du compartiment sous le regard interrogateur de Wilfried et marcha à grandes enjambées dans le couloir désert. En se massant les tempes, elle réfléchissait aux options qui se présentaient à elle. Elles étaient fort minces. Remettre Jedusor sur le droit chemin ? Impensable. Alerter le plus de personnes possibles sur la menace que représentait le préfet ? Qui la croirait ?

Elle n'avait jamais cru en la divination, mais avait le pressentiment que, dès que Jedusor quitterait Poudlard, le monde serait plongé dans les ténèbres. Et il fallait empêcher cela. Mais comment ? Serait-elle capable, si le moment venait, de tuer un homme, un adolescent ? Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'en aurait probablement pas le cœur. Cependant, elle comptait sur son courage de gryffondor et d'écossaise pour faire le bon choix quand elle serait au pied du mur.

Jedusor se tenait devant une glace qu'il venait de faire apapraître dans son compartiment clos. Il noua avec grand soin sa cravate avant d'épingler sur sa cape d'uniforme son insigne étincelant de préfet en chef. Il l'avait astiqué la journée durant avec fierté. Il avait la tête haute comme une personne satisfaite. Et il pouvait l'être à raison. Il était satisfait d'avoir eu les meilleurs résultats des derniers examens, et surtout, satisfait d'avoir berné Dippet. Ce dernier lui avait donné l'accès à la réserve interdite pour l'année. Cette année, la dernière qu'il passerait entre ces murs en tant qu'élève, serait la dernière ligne droite, l'année de sa consécration.

Après avoir lissé une dernière fois sa veste, il attendit l'arrêt du train pour se faufiler le premier parmis la horde de serpentard. Plusieurs lui sourirent, et il les salua poliment. Tout en marchant, il refit une dernière fois la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire cette année : avoir le plus grand nombre d'ASPIC du collège, ouvrir la chambre des secrets, faire le nettoyage des sang de bourbe et, surtout, séduire Minerva McGonagall.

La préfète en chef rivalisait avec lui sur le plan scolaire depuis leur première année. Ils étaient à notes égales depuis leur premier devoir. Au début, il avait voulu l'écarter définitivement de son chemin. Mais au fil des années, sa décision avait changé. Vu que son avenir le promettait à de grandes actions, autant avoir une compagne puissante, au grand charisme à ses côtés. Et qui de mieux que cette grande écossaise au caractère bien trempé ? Il allait devoir jouer de ruse pour la séduire, mais y arriverait. Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais échoué en quoi que ce soit. Et Minerva McGonagall l'apprendrait pour son plus grand plaisir.

Une lueur de folie brillait dans les yeux du préfet tandis qu'il s'approchait de la grande salle. Avant d'entrer, il se recomposa un visage puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la table des serpentard. Il salua Dippet d'un signe de tête tandis que Dumbledore posait sur lui son regard perçant. Jedusor masqua la haine qu'il éprouvait envers le professeur de métamorphose. Ce dernier avait des soupçons le concernant. Il était le seul professeur à ne pas être tombé sous son charme. Pour l'instant, Tom n'était pas inquiet, Dumbledore ne savait pas quels desseins le préfet envisageait. Et quand le directeur de Gryffondor saurait, il serait déjà trop tard.

Les élèves entrèrent au compte goutte dans la grande salle. Jedusor se leva, laissant sa garde personnelle à la table, bomba le torse et alla saluer plusieurs élèves, toutes maisons confondues. Enfin, elle arriva. Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Jedusor eut un sourire et s'approcha de son homologue de Gryffondor.

- Félicitation McGonagall, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je suis certain que, de notre franche collaboration, Poudlard en sortira grandie.

- N'en fait pas trop, Jedusor, rétorqua Minerva avec humeur.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et remarqua qu'il portait une bague dorée à sa main droite. Une bague qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant.

- Tes petites phrases pompeuses ne marchent pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies qui voient en toi le parfait garçon, bien sous tout rapport. Je te préviens : partout où tu iras, je serai sur ton chemin. A chaque pas que tu feras, je serai derrière à te surveiller.

- Mais j'espère bien, Minerva… dit-il en appuyant sur le prénom de la jeune femme. Je rêve de cela depuis longtemps. T'avoir perpétuellement à mes côtés est mon vœux le plus cher.

- Et bien, il va se réaliser. Et le moment venu, je serai là pour t'arrêter Jedusor. Considère moi comme ton ombre, comme ta pire ennemie…

Sur ces mots, McGonagall s'éloigna et partit en direction de la table de gryffondor, Potter à sa suite. Jedusor laissa son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette de la jeune femme et se retint de se mordre les lèvres. Elle voulait être sa pire ennemie ? A la bonne heure ! Garde tes amis auprès de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus. Jedusor tourna les talons et rejoignit Malefoy et Black à sa table. C'était le moment. Ce soir, la première partie de son plan commencerait. Il serra un médaillon dans sa poche, un médaillon argenté avec un serpent vert sortant d'une tête de mort…

Une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Bisous

Link9


	2. Le traitre

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, mais changement de pc, perte de word, transfert de données chaotique, et beaucoup de taff à mon travail !

Voilà la suite de Remission. Bisous à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs, et encore désolée pour l'attente !

**Chapitre 2 : Le traître**

- Venez, ils sont là ! Hurlait une voix grave, à moitié étouffée par une cagoule.

Quatre personnes cagoulées pénétrèrent dans une petite maison de banlieue après avoir enfoncé bruyamment la porte. Le système d'alarme retentit dans tout le quartier. Les fenêtres des demeures alentours s'allumèrent progressivement. Cependant, aucun voisin n'osa s'aventurer dans la rue. Après les différentes annonces passées à la télévision et dans les journaux, les londoniens avaient instaurés d'eux-mêmes un couvre-feu. Les autorités s'en réjouissait, la police pouvait se consacrait à la traque des hommes en noirs, signalés par leur ministère.

- En voilà deux ! Dit une autre personne.

- Avada kedavra ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres mangemorts.

Un homme et sa femme venaient de sortir de leur chambre. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de cogner un des agresseurs qu'il s'écroula, mort. La femme hurla, tenta de s'échapper mais une lueur verte la frappe en plein dos. Elle glissa lentement sur le sol.

- Elle doit être à l'étage. Severus, ramène nous la sang de bourbe...

Rogue, baguette à la main, monta les marches deux par deux. Le couloir était sombre, et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il avança prudemment, alerte, prêt à toute éventualité. Il ouvrit d'un coup de pied violent la première porte à droite, pour y trouver un débarras dépourvu d'intérêt. Il continua sa progression, et enfonça une autre porte. La salle de bain était vide, la lune se reflétant sur les dalles blanches. Il eut un rictus de dégoût pour cette décoration moldue et s'avança vers la dernière porte. Il se demandait comment aller agir la petite idiote. Allait-elle l'affronter avec ce stupide courage de Gryffondor, allait-elle tenter la ruse, ou tout simplement prendrait-elle la fuite comme une lâche ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir... Et alors, il prendrait sa décision. Quand il enfonça la porte, il entendit prononcer distinctement « experliarmus ». Il pivota rapidement et un jet de lumière rouge lui frôla l'épaule.

- Vous... prononça une voix emprunt d'un dégoût profond.

- Granger... murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. C'était sa réaction quand il la voyait. Cependant, il dut admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Elle était devant lui, droite, en position de combat. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard. Il savait que si la lutte s'engageait, ce serait jusqu'à la mort d'un des deux combattants. Elle ne se laisserait pas prendre vivante.

- Fuyez... murmura-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, le regard empli de haine.

- Si vous êtes aussi intelligente que McGonagall le prétend, vous comprendrez. Fuyez avant qu'ils n'arrivent...

- Mais vous...

- Jetez moi un sort mineur et tirez-vous !

- Stupefix ! Hurla-t-elle.

Rogue se prit le sort en pleine poitrine et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Hermione ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et sauta alors que les bruits de pas des autres mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Elle commença à courir, baguette à la main, le plus loin possible. Elle sentait des jets de lumière passer près de son corps, aussi, elle préféra faire le plus d'écart possible dans sa trajectoire. Surtout, ne pas marcher en ligne droite.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière. Les trois mangemorts restant s'étaient mis à la pourchasser. Elle courrait dans les rues à en perdre haleine. Où pouvait-elle se cacher, se mettre en sûreté ? Les alarmes des voitures de police retentissaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle prit la décision de partir à l'opposer. Les Bobbies ne pourraient rien contre ses brutes assoiffées, alors autant ne pas sacrifier d'innocents.

Hermione entendit les rires gras derrière elle. Elle ne crut cela possible, mais elle accéléra. L'adrénaline lui donnait une énergie nouvelle. Elle ressentait la fatigue, mais c'est comme son corps avançait indépendamment de sa propre volonté. Elle prit la première rue à droite, et s'engouffra dans une décharge municipale. Elle se cache derrière un tas de détritus. En position accroupie, elle reprit son souffle. Elle voulait pleurer, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit. Elle ferait sortir sa rage, sa haine, sa douleur plus tard. Il lui fallait d'abord sortir vivante. Elle devait gagner du temps. Elle était persuadée que la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de chez elle. L'ordre ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver, et à la localiser.

- Fini de rire, sang de bourbe. Sors de ton trou !

La voix du mangemort lui glaça le sang. Elle bougea lentement, pour se cacher un peu plus loin. Elle tendait l'oreille pour suivre la progression de ses ennemis, et leur conversation.

- J'ai volé ça sur un moldu en uniforme. Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'essayer sur elle ?

Hermione ne voulait pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Elle continue sa marche silencieuse, quand quelque chose la fit sursauter. Le chien qui errait en fit autant, et renversa une poubelle. Les mangemorts alertés par ce bruit, se précipitèrent vers Hermione. Cette dernière se remit à courir quand une déflagration se fit entendre. Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans l'épaule, mais continua à avancer. Moins vite cependant, la douleur altérant son sens de l'équilibre. Elle regarda son bras droit qui dégoulinait de sang. Ils lui avaient tiré dessus. Elle pouvait voir la trace de la balle dans son vêtement.

Une deuxième déflagration se fit entendre. Elle s'écroula au sol, en hurlant. Sa jambe ne répondait plus. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner la partie. Elle n'était pas encore morte, et voulait se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle rampa dans la crasse, ses vêtements se déchirant sur les bris de verre. Sa main gauche se cramponnait à sa baguette. Deux autres bruits retentirent. Hermione sentait deux balles pénétrer dans sa chair. Une dans le dos, l'autre dans la hanche.

Les mangemorts arrivèrent en marchant, riant. Ils la pointèrent de leur baguette.

- La sang de bourbe a trouvé sa place. Elle rampe dans les excréments et les détritus...

- Et c'est là où elle va mourir...

Hermione se retourna le plus rapidement possible, et déglutit. Un des trois mangemort pointait le pistolet droit sur sa tête. Elle eut à peine le temps de murmurer un « protego » avant que l'homme n'appuie sur la détente.

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol. Une douleur inhumaine, un bourdonnement envahirent sa boîte crânienne. Du sang coulait sur ses yeux. Elle entendit les hommes rire, et se féliciter de cette trouvaille, le seul objet qui valait la peine d'exister chez ces saloperies de moldus. Elle voulait se lever, se saisir de sa baguette et les tuer, mais son corps ne réagissait pas. Ses membres ne l'obéissaient pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne les sentait plus, comme s'ils avaient disparu.

Hermione eut conscience de quelques craquements de transplanage, puis le froid, et le silence. Elle sentait la vie la quitter lentement, doucement, sûrement. Elle se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour retenir cette lumière qui vacillait dans son esprit. Puis, un cri déchira la nuit. Un cri de désespoir, de douleur, mais qui n'était pas le sien.

- Hermione... Tenez bon... MAIS QUE LUI ONT-ILS FAIT !

Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la voix. Ses cinq sens étaient altérés, presque morts. A présent, elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle tenta de parler, de crier, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle était seule, dans ce silence effrayant. Elle fit un dernier effort. Elle se concentra sur sa vue, l'ouïe l'ayant maintenant abandonné. Une chevelure noire penchait sur elle, un chapeau vert. Ce fut sa dernière vision avant de se laisser envahir par l'obscurité. Hermione sut qu'elle ne se réveillerait probablement jamais. C'était son dernier sommeil, le sommeil éternel.

Minerva McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil rapide et énervé à Shakelbot et Kingsley. Les nouvelles, fort peu nombreuses, sont mauvaises. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix a dû mal à s'organiser. Cependant, ils arrivaient à assumer leur préoccupation première, à savoir garder Potter en sécurité.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

- Regardez le bon côté des choses. Harry est à Privet Drive, et Tonks et Lupin veillent sur lui. Aucun incident n'est à déplorer et…

McGonagall fit un geste de la main pour l'interrompre.

- Et après ? dit-t-elle sèchement. Il ira à Grodric's Hollow avec Weasley et Granger. Et la sécurité là-bas laisse vraiment à désirer.

- On leur trouvera un gardien du secret, répliqua Kingsley. En parlant des Granger et des Weasley, rien à signaler. Tout va bien…

- Pour le moment… coupa amèrement la directrice de Poudlard.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ses sourcils froncés formaient une mince ligne noire.

- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention de notre part pour que…

- Vous avez raison, McGonagall… rugit une voix derrière elle.

La directrice se retourna et toisa du regard Alastor Maugrey. Le vieil auror arrivait de son pas traînant, sa baguette à la main, et avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais.

- La marque des ténèbres flotte au dessus de chez les Granger…

McGonagall resta interdite quelques secondes. Elle voulait croire que c'était une farce, mais savait pertinemment que c'était la réalité qui la frappait de plein fouet. Tous transplanèrent au domicile des Granger, sans échanger une seule parole.

Lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor apparut sur le trottoir en face de la propriété, elle reconnut Severus Rogue qui sortait de la maison. Les deux anciens collègues se toisaient du regard, avec une haine difficilement contenue de part et d'autre. Rogue sourit de manière machiavélique, et transplana avant que McGonagall n'eut le temps de jeter un sort. Kingsley et Maugrey s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le domicile, pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard.

- Les parents sont morts… murmura Kingsley, abattu.

- Et Hermione ? demanda Minerva.

- Elle n'est pas dans le coin, grogna Alastor.

- Nous partons à sa recherche… répliqua la directrice. Dépêchez-vous !

Un bruit familier de transplanage se fit entendre, et les trois membres de l'Ordre se retournèrent. Tonks était là, les yeux brillant de larme.

- Nous l'avons retrouvée…

Elle partit en courant, suivi par Minerva. Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice de Poudlard eut un haut le cœur. Sa préfète baignait dans son sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, vide d'expression. La directrice de Poudlard crut à un cauchemar quand elle vit le trou dans le crâne de son élève.

- Hermione... Tenez bon... MAIS QUE LUI ONT-ILS FAIT ! hurla-t-elle.

Tonks s'approcha doucement.

- Ils lui ont tiré dessus avec une arme moldue.

- Il faut l'emmener de suite à Ste Mangouste ! Tonks, partez la première...

- Minerva... C'est trop tard... murmura Maugrey. Son cerveau est touché.

- Ne dite pas de bêtise ! Tonks, allez-y, j'arrive de suite, répondit la directrice en tentant de masquer la panique qui l'envahissait.

La jeune femme transplana tandis que l'ancien professeur de métamorphose faisait léviter le corps inerte d'Hermione. Elle disparut elle aussi dans un craquement sonore.

Allez, bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt !

Link


	3. Les prémices d’un ordre nouveau

Bonjour à tous !

Sans plus tarder, les rar et le nouveau chap !

Titus de mystique : Salut mon grand ! Merci pour la review, c'est un petit geste que j'apprécie toujours ! Bisous et bonne lecture

Kyzara : Merci pour ta review. Pour les fautes, je trouve cela normal. C'est désagréable pour les lecteurs de devoir corriger pour lire. Donc je fais l'effort pour en faire le moins possible, mais doit y en avoir quelques unes qui m'ont échappées ! mdr En tout cas, ravie de voir que l'idée te plait, et j'espère qu'il en sera autant pour la suite ! Quant à la bande sonore, j'écris en musique, et l'ambiance des passages collent à ce qu j'écoute. Le plus souvent : Evanescence, The Offspring, Michelle Branch, Green Day… Bonne lecture !

Tyto27 : Si, je peux finir comme ça, et je ne m'en prive pas ! mouhéhhéhéhéh… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est l'héroïne, elle s'en sortira ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Olympe Maxime : Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorai ma grande ? Non ? Bon, c'est fait ! De rien pour la lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Bisous

Gaeriel Palpatine : Mon Dieu, l'Empereur… Luke, aide moi ! mdr. Si, je peux couper la, c'est le droit inaliénable aux auteurs sadiques dont je fais partie. Voici ma carte de membre ! mdr Et pour les boules de cristal, si Harry y va, il va se faire défoncer la gueule par Vegéta ! mdr Voilà la suite, gros bisous !

Mina Murrey : Rogue coupable ? Non, c'est trop surfait… mdr Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Les prémices d'un ordre nouveau **

Pendant le repas, Jedusor discuta à voix basse avec Malefoy, Black et Nott.

- L'heure est arrivée de l'avènement des sangs purs… murmura-t-il, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Cette année sera la dernière où les sangs de bourbe fouleront de leurs pieds indignes le sol de Poudlard.

Orpheus Malefoy eut un sourire extatique, tandis que Iphigénie Black se retenait d'applaudir.

- Ce soir, poursuivit Jedusor, je vous apposerai la marque de mon ordre, l'ordre de Lord Voldemort, héritier de serpentard.

De sa table, McGonagall observait du coin de l'œil les discussions à la table des serpentards, se concentrant sur celle qu'avait Jedusor avec ses acolytes. La lueur que reflétaient leurs yeux lui faisait craindre le pire. L'attente de ses deux années était finie, elle allait devoir passer à l'action. A elle d'être prête le moment venu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était en grande conversation avec Slughorn, mais les yeux bleus du professeur de métamorphose balayaient de temps à autre la table des serpentards.

Dippet, une fois les desserts disparus des tables, fit un discours aussi assommant que d'habitude, et McGonagall, accompagnée de Potter, rassemblèrent les premières années pour les guider vers la tour Gryffondor.

Une fois dans la salle commune, les élèves, toutes années confondues, se dirigeaient vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les bruits de conversation donnaient un début de migraine à Minerva, qui s'affala dans un fauteuil, attendant un moment plus propice et surtout plus calme pour rejoindre à son tour son lit. Wilfried s'assit près d'elle et lui prit doucement la main. Minerva frissonna, puis se dégagea.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qui te tracasse… murmura Potter.

La préfète en chef haussa les épaules et parcourut du regard la salle commune. Plusieurs groupes s'attardaient dans la salle, riant bruyamment.

- Pas maintenant… répondit-elle en cherchant un livre dans son sac.

- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment.

- Et toi, tu n'as aucun sens de l'opportunité… répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

Potter se leva, attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Il s'appuya contre un mur dans le couloir désert et ignora la préfète qui le foudroyait du regard.

- Maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, raconte-moi tout.

- Que penses-tu de Jedusor ?

- Mis à part le fait qu'il est de serpentard, je n'ai rien contre lui. Mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de discuter avec lui.

- Un conseil, épargne-toi cette perte de temps, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Minerva lui raconta ce qu'elle savait de Jedusor, ce qu'elle faisait depuis deux ans, et ses projets pour l'année. Potter frémit intérieurement et regardait d'un air inquiet la chevelure noire de son amie.

- Je ne me serai jamais douté… finit par murmurer Potter.

- Maintenant que tu sais, tu ne fais rien d'inhabituel, tu ne dis rien, et tu me laisse faire…

- Hors de question, McGonagall. Jedusor est dangereux, très puissant, et tu auras besoin d'aide !

- Non, je m'en sortirai très bien toute seule…

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aiderai, quitte à te suivre comme ton ombre. La première chose à faire est de se rapprocher de Dumbledore. Lui saura quoi faire…

- Potter, je viens de te dire que…

- Demain matin, à la première heure, nous irons le voir. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Minerva.

Wilfried lui fit un signe de tête, donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Minerva soupira, fit de même et se dirigea directement dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut une des premières levées. Elle s'éclipsa sans bruit de son dortoir et se précipita vers la grande salle. Cependant, en chemin, elle croisa la personne qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter.

- Tiens, Minerva debout de si bon matin ! Me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'accompagner prendre un petit déjeuner ? demanda Tom en se courbant galamment devant elle.

- Plutôt me faire arracher le foie par des vautours tous les jours que Merlin fait, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Jedusor secoua la tête, un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

- Minerva, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me résister ?

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre, fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Cependant, le Serpentard n'était pas disposé à la laisser tranquille.

- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Parce que tu es un être abjecte ! Et crois-moi, j'ai bien d'autres adjectifs pour te qualifier, mais je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

- Donc, tu as réfléchi à ma personne ? interrogea Jedusor, narquois.

Minerva se retourna et fit face au Serpentard. Ils étaient de taille équivalente, et se toisaient du regard.

- Un dernier adjectif : assassin !

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Jedusor et il se durcit.

- J'ai maintenant toute ton attention, semble-t-il… ironisa Minerva tandis que sa main se glissait dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Je sais qui tu es réellement et tu ne me fais pas peur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trafiqué pendant ton été, ni ou tu en es dans tes projets de grandes envergures, mais je te barrais le chemin. Inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, tu me trouveras sur ta route.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis McGonagall, tu es sur une pente savonneuse.

- Je m'en fiche. Je te méprise.

- Je te donne une dernière chance. Viens avec moi, mets toi à mes côtés, ou tu périras…

- Je préfère crever que de te servir.

- Je ne te propose pas la servitude, mais le pouvoir, la puissance…

- L'avoir par la magie noire ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façon, tu ne connais ni l'amitié, ni l'amour. Ta bande de serpentard qui te suit ne sont pas tes amis, mais qu'une bande de larbin. Je ne ferai jamais partie de ces gens-là…

Jedusor fut très rapide, sortit sa baguette et jeta un stupefix. La préfète en chef s'écroula dans le couloir. Le serpentard s'accroupit près de son homologue et lui attrapa durement les cheveux.

- Bien, puisque tu as choisi ta voie, j'embrasserai donc la mienne. Je te laisse un sursis pour que tu te rendes compte de l'ampleur de ton choix. Mais prépare-toi à mourir, McGonagall… Lord Voldemort n'oublie jamais ceux qui se proclament contre lui…

Jedusor s'éloigna à grand pas, avec un rire froid qui résonna encore longtemps dans le couloir.

Minerva ne sut combien de temps elle était restée dans cette position, mais un « enervatum » lancer précipitamment lui permis de se relever. Elle épousseta sa robe et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet du professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous allez bien, miss McGonagall ?

- Ca pourrait être mieux, rétorqua l'écossaise, des idées de vengeance envahissant son esprit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant son élève par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

McGonagall regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Elle demanda à voir son directeur dans son bureau et se dernier acquiesça, avide de curiosité. Une fois dans la pièce, Dumbledore offrit un siège à Minerva.

- C'est Jedusor, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris.

- Il prépare quelque chose… depuis des années, poursuivit-elle scrutant le visage de son professeur à l'affût d'une réaction. Et cette année, il semble près du but, et ça m'inquiète.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule, répondit le directeur de Gryffondor avec un sourire.

- Il a essayé de faire en sorte que je sois de son côté, et j'ai refusé. Vous voyez ce que ça a donné.

- Ca ne me surprend guère de sa part. Que comptez-vous faire, miss McGonagall.

- Travailler et m'opposer.

- C'est noble de votre part, mais avez-vous conscience des risques que vous encourrez ?

- J'en ai eu un aperçu, répliqua sèchement Minerva en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Bien. Vous allez donc m'aider. Je le surveille depuis longtemps mais seul, il est difficile d'avoir vent de ses faits et gestes.

- Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce que je sais…

Dumbledore sourit, remercia la préfète en chef et cette dernière se dirigea prestement vers la grande salle. Dumbledore caressa négligemment Fumseck, déposa quelques pensées dans sa pensine et prit lui aussi le chemin du petit déjeuner.

Une fois assise à sa table, Minerva ne se tourna pas vers la table des serpentards, consciente du regard de Jedusor posé sur elle. Potter, quelques minutes plus tard, s'assit brusquement à côté d'elle.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Avec Dumbledore… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu me raconteras ça tout à l'heure…

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, rétorqua sèchement la préfète en chef.

- Je me fiche de ton avis. Il est dangereux, et je ne veux pas te laisser seule face à ce dingue.

Minerva sourit et tapota la main de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Wilfried, je suis une grande fille…

Le préfet marmonna quelque chose et se servit deux tartines et un café. Minerva avala sans y penser son bol de céréale. Que préparait donc Jedusor pour que Dumbledore accepte l'aide d'une élève ?

* * *

Une petite reviewpour l'auteur ? mdr Gros bisous et à bientôt ! 


	4. Les urgences de Sainte Mangouste

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon, normalement c'est le dernier chap aujourdh'ui. Pff, c'est du travail ! lol **

**Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, mailez-moi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Les urgences de Sainte Mangouste**

Harry fut réveillé par une violente dispute. Il attrapa vivement ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez, sauta hors de son lit et se saisit de sa baguette. Il entendait l'oncle Vernon crier sur une femme. Il sortit doucement dans le couloir, baguette levée, quand il reconnut la voix du professeur McGonagall.

- Et moi je vous dis qu'il va venir avec moi ce soir !

- Non, il reste ! S'époumona Vernon. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a décidé !

- Sa meilleure amie est mourante à l'hôpital ! Je pense qu'Harry voudrait lui dire adieu…

« Mon Dieu, Hermione... » pensa Harry.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre un dixième de seconde. Il dévala les marches et se planta devant McGonagall, après avoir poussé l'oncle Vernon de tout son poids.

- Que s'est-il passé, professeur ? Demanda Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

La directrice posa sur Harry un regard d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme.

- Des mangemorts l'ont abattue de cinq balles de revolver. Une a touché le cerveau. Hermione est dans le coma. En ce moment, elle se fait opéré par trois médicomages...

Harry retourna en courant dans sa chambre, retira en vitesse son pyjama qu'il balança à même le sol, passa rapidement un jean et un pull, et redescendit, toujours sa baguette dans la main.

- Allons-y, dit rapidement Harry tandis que son oncle voulait le retenir.

McGonagall hocha la tête, et les deux sorciers disparurent sous l'oeil étonné de Dursley.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, McGonagall mit Harry derrière elle, et scruta la pièce. Elle lui fit signe de venir, et tous deux se hâtèrent dans les couloirs. Elle poussa une porte et fit entrer Harry dans la chambre. Elle jeta un sortilège sur la porte et se posta près de la fenêtre. Harry restait debout, en sachant quoi dire, ni que faire.

- Professeur ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

McGonagall tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur le jeune homme.

- Quatre Mangemorts sont venus pour tuer Hermione. Ses parents ont succombé sous les sorts impardonnables, mais Hermione a réussi à s'échapper. Ils ont tué un policier et volé son arme...

Harry serra les poings de colère.

- Rogue était avec eux... finit Minerva en un murmure.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Oh oui, il allait faire payer au centuple à Rogue tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Minerva s'approcha, baguette en main, et l'entrouvrit. Quelques instants plus tard, Tonks et Maugrey entrèrent, le visage défait. La jeune auror se laissa tomber sur le lit, le regard vague. Fol Oeil s'appuya contre un mur, les sourcils froncés.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est un miracle... murmura Tonks.

- Non, c'est que cette petite en a dans le crâne... bougonna Maugrey.

- Vous pourriez être plus précis ? Répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

L'auror s'arracha de son mur et s'approcha d'elle.

- Granger a eu la présence d'esprit de jeter un « protego » avant que la balle ne touche son cerveau. D'après les médecins, à ce moment là, elle en avait déjà quatre dans le corps, dont une qui a frôlé la colonne vertébrale. La dernière balle est entrée dans le cerveau, mais ne l'a pas transpercé...

- Quelles seront les séquelles ? Demanda Harry, tremblant.

- Pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle sorte du coma, reprit doucement Tonks. Ensuite, paralysie partielle ou totale, selon la zone du cerveau touchée... peut-être des pertes de mémoires... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, je n'ai pas tout compris...

- Les Weasley ne devraient pas tarder... grogna Maugrey.

- Ron va venir ? Demanda Harry.

Tonks acquiesça. Cette pensée lui remonta un peu le moral. Quant à l'état d' Hermione... Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il la connaissait. C'était une battante, elle s'en sortirait. Il en était sûr.

- Où est Granger ?

- Dans une chambre gardée par Kingsley, Minerva. Je vous y emmène... répondit Fol Oeil.

La directrice hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Tonks reniflait et cachait son visage de temps à autre dans le mouchoir. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Rogue... murmura la jeune auror.

- Personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Mais la première impression est toujours la bonne, répliqua Harry. Qu'en je pense qu'Hermione l'a défendu pendant toutes ces années…

La porte s'ouvrit sur les Weasley, sauf Charly, Arthur et Percy, comme Harry s'en doutait. Ron et Ginny avaient les yeux rouges, Fred et Georges étaient pâles comme des cadavres, et Molly Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Harry... je suis désolée... commença-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, madame Weasley, répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Finalement, elle se dégagea et partit dans le couloir, pour aller voir Hermione. Ron s'approcha de Harry.

- Ca va mon vieux ? Grogna-t-il.

- Et toi ?

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille...

Harry eut un pincement au coeur. Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année précédente, Ron avait l'espoir de sortir avec Hermione. Son ami devait être rongé par l'inquiétude et la douleur, comme lui. Ginny ne parlait pas. Elle fixait le sol blanc, sans réaction. Harry s'excusa auprès de Ron et s'approcha de son ancienne petite amie. Il s'assit près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là... murmura-t-il.

- Tu as autant de soucis que moi... dit-elle alors que ses lèvres tremblaient.

La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry et se mit à pleurer. Harry leva les yeux sur Fred et Georges. Ces derniers complotaient apparemment une vengeance personnelle, et les mots « Rogue », « armoire » et « disparition » revenaient fréquemment sur leurs lèvres.

Harry soupira. Pour le moment, la seule chose à faire était d'attendre. Et c'était le moins supportable...

Minerva entra dans la pièce sombre. Une faible lampe éclairait la chambre. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur une petite chaise inconfortable à côté du lit de son élève. Cette dernière avait le visage serein. Sa tête était entourée de bandage, et ses cheveux, partiellement nettoyés, étaient collés par endroit à cause du sang séché. On frappa à la porte et Minerva se leva rapidement. Le médicomage en chef entra, passablement de mauvaise humeur.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre le fait que je doive demander l'autorisation pour voir ma patiente, dit-il de but en blanc.

- Cette jeune femme est sous la protection de l'Ordre. Vous savez bien que son état résulte d'une attaque de mangemort, répondit froidement McGonagall.

Le guérisseur soupira et posa son dossier sur la table de chevet.

- Vous avez demandé des précisions, les voilà. Nous n'avons jamais traité ce genre de blessures dans cet hôpital. Cependant, grâce à notre nouveau ministre, plus efficace que l'ancien, nous avons pu faire venir deux chirurgiens moldus. Ils ont extrait la balle logée dans le cerveau, tandis que je m'occupais du reste. Il faut avouer, sur un plan neuro chirurgical, les moldus nous sont supérieurs, et de loin...

Minerva interrompit le discours du médicomage d'un geste de la main.

- Venez en au fait, je vous prie, dit-elle agacée. Quand se réveillera-t-elle ?

Le guérisseur souleva les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'elle soit vivante est déjà en soi un miracle. Si elle n'avait pas jeté ce sort de protection, nous n'aurions pas trouvé la balle dans son crâne, mais dans l'asphalte...

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait des réponses concrètes.

- Honnêtement, professeur McGonagall, nous ne savons pas si son cerveau fonctionne. Nos équipes sont allées chercher un appareil moldu pour vérifier s'il y a encore une activité de l'encéphale. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Je pourrai vous en dire plus d'ici une demi heure...

McGonagall lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire « il y a intérêt », et retourna s'asseoir près de son élève. Elle luit prit la main et commença à lui parler. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle disait, les mots s'enchaînaient, s'imbriquaient. Elle espérait tant que sa préfète se réveille, que tout ceci soit fini. Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle l'effaça d'un revers de la main.

- Hermione, je promets de vous sortir de cet état. Quel que soit le moyen...

* * *

A plus dans le bus,

Link


	5. La faveur du maître

Bonne année, bonne santé, tous mes vœux pour 2006 !

Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de Remission !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : La faveur du maître**

Minerva posa sa lourde valise sur le sol du hall de Poudlard. L'année était enfin finie, et heureusement pour tous. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la grande salle et s'avança, slalomant entre les élèves heureux de partir en vacances. Elle n'éprouvait pas la même joie. Elle se sentait envahie d'un sentiment d'échec profond. Des élèves avaient été agressés cette année, une était morte, et Dippet avait renvoyé Rubeus Hagrid sur témoignage de Jedusor. Minerva secoua la tête de dépit. Hagrid n'était pas le coupable. Il n'était pas celui qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets. Non, le responsable était Tom, et il avait su passer du statut de bourreau à celui de héros. Et la bêtise du directeur de Poudlard l'atterrait.

Elle allait franchir la lourde porte de l'école quand une voix grave l'appela. Elle se retourna et sourit au professeur Dumbledore.

- Je ne voudrais pas retarder le début de vos vacances, mais puis-je vous toucher deux mots, miss McGonagall.

Minerva acquiesça et suit son directeur de maison, à l'écart des cris de joie, des conversations tonitruantes.

- Qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine, miss ? demanda le professeur en s'appuyant contre un mur.

- Je débute la semaine prochaine les tests d'entrée à la faculté d'auror, répondit la jeune femme.

- Très bon choix de carrière, miss. Je suis persuadée que vous réussirez. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Certainement professeur.

- J'aimerai que nous restions en contact. J'ai apprécié l'aide que vous m'avez apportée tout au long de l'année, et regrette autant que vous de n'avoir pu prendre Jedusor la main dans le sac.

A ce nom, Minerva serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'était sentit impuissante tout au long de l'année, et ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait changer.

- Savez vous ce qu'il compte faire ? se reprit-elle.

- Il a demandé un poste d'enseignant que Dippet lui a refusé. Je pense qu'il va partir d'ici et voyagé. En espérant qu'une de ses destinations lui soit fatale… De toute façon, si j'ai des nouvelles, je vous les ferai parvenir. Enfin, si vous souhaitez que nous gardions contact.

- Avec plaisir, professeur !

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter d'agréables vacances, Miss McGonagall. Filez vite, ou le Poudlard Express partira sans vous.

Minerva salua d'un signe de la main son professeur et s'éloigna en direction des calèches. Elle grimpa dans l'une et se retrouva avec Wilfried Potter. Ce dernier la couvait du regard et Minerva se remit à penser à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble pendant sept ans. Et plus particulièrement cette année. Tout deux s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés sous une cape d'invisibilité que Wilfried avait trouvé à Noël chez Barjow et Beurk.

Le jeune homme se déplaça souplement dans l'étroite calèche et vient s'installer à côté de Minerva. Cette dernière lui sourit et ils passèrent le reste du court trajet en silence. Une fois dans le train, Potter installa leurs valises dans un compartiment désert. Il ferma magiquement la porte, ce qui surprit la préfète en chef.

- J'ai envie d'un peu de tranquillité… se justifia Potter.

Mais cela sonnait faux aux oreilles de Minerva.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ? demanda la jeune femme tandis que son ami s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- Je rentre à Sainte Mangouste pour des études de médicomage. Mon dossier a été accepté.

Il se tut un moment, sondant du regard son amie.

- Tu sais, l'administration accepte encore des candidatures. Tu ne veux pas…

Minerva l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Je désire vraiment être auror, plus que tout, répondit la préfète en chef.

- Et moi, je désire plus que tout être à tes côtés… murmura Potter en s'approchant d'elle.

Minerva s'y attendait. Pendant les derniers mois, elle et son homologue s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et maintenant elle hésitait. Elle avait envie de sortir ave lui. Après tout, il était charmant, intelligent, prévenant, drôle et surtout, elle l'aimait. Mais Merlin savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait, et elle ne voulait pas s'engager.

- Wilfried… Tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément, mais la situation actuelle ne me permet pas… ne nous permet pas de…

Elle cherchait ses mots, pour ne pas blesser plus que nécessaire son compagnon. Ce dernier avait le visage grave.

- Ne te fatigue pas, Minerva, j'ai compris le message…

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Potter, attend…

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Il disparut dans le couloir, laissant la préfète en chef seule. Cette dernière frappa du poing dans le mur quand une personne entra dans le compartiment. Seulement, ce n'était pas Wilfried, mais Jedusor.

- Alors McGonagall, tu es une briseuse de cœur ? demande-t-il, narquois.

- Et toi, un briseur de vie. Tu as dupé Dippet et le reste de l'école, mais je sais que c'est toi qui as lâché le monstre dans l'école…

- Et pourquoi aurai-je fait ça ? Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt que Poudlard ferme…

- Certes, mais il était dans ton intérêt de passer pour un héros afin de rafler un poste de professeur. Et tu as échoué… rétorqua McGonagall. Alors, que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine ?

Elle sentait le Serpentard bouillonner de colère.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, finit-il par répondre froidement.

- Je finirai bien par le savoir… Au fait, où sont tes larbins ? Tu n'as pas peur de te promener sans ton escorte ?

- Tu te crois si importante qu'il faudrait que je me déplace en grande pompe ? ricana Jedusor.

- Un jour, je te ferai cet effet là…

- Bien, nous verrons cela. A bientôt, McGonagall…

Il quitta le wagon à grandes enjambées. Minerva soupira et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'elle s'était opposé à Jedusor, quelle allait être sa vie ? Pour le moment, Lord Voldemort n'était qu'un gamin doué sortit de Poudlard, mais en serait-il de même dans trois ou quatre ans ? Elle était sure qu'il allait repousser les limites de la magie noire pour assouvir sa soif de puissance. A elle de faire de même avec la magie blanche. Elle doutait d'y arriver seule, mais un pressentiment lui disait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Dumbledore.

Arrivée à la voix neuf trois quart de la gare King Cross, elle descendit sur le quai. Elle chercha Potter du regard et le vit franchir la barrière. Elle se dépêcha comme elle le pouvait mais à son arrivée côté des moldus, son ami avait disparu. Elle haussa les épaules et transplana pour le manoir familiale en Ecosse.

Elle fut accueillie par sa mère, qui avait l'air particulièrement nerveuse. Minerva posa sa lourde valise et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as un problème maman ?

Cette dernière était livide et tremblait.

- Grindelwald sévit pas très loin d'ici… Il a réduit en cendre un village qui dépend de nos terres. Ton père est parti le retrouver…

- Quel village ? demanda Minerva, que la panique commençait à envahir.

- Glenwich…

- J'y vais…

Mrs McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de s'opposer que sa fille avait transplané, baguette à la main.

Quand elle arriva en plein milieu du village en cendre, elle crut défaillir. Son père gisait sur un tas de cadavre, l'odeur du sang et de la chair brûlée était insoutenable. Elle se retourna et rendit le contenu de son estomac.

Au loin, une bataille faisait rage. Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de la main et s'approcha sans bruit. Dumbledore faisait face à une dizaine de sorcier dont le fameux Grindelwald. Elle se cacha derrière un talus et visa un sorcier noir avec sa baguette. Cependant, au moment ou elle allait jeter son sort, une personne la bouscula rudement. Sa tête cogna le sol, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever, évitant de peu un sort impardonnable.

- Malefoy père… dit-elle une voix empli de dégoût.

- Miss McGonagall… Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Votre entêtement vous causera autant de soucis qu'à vôtre père.

- Et servir un dangereux psychopathe, c'est une tare familiale chez vous ?

- Vous parlez sans doute de Jedusor ? Il ira loin ce garçon, Grindelwald lui a tout appris…

McGonagall ne voulait en entendre plus. Elle jeta un stupefix rapidement, le sorcier noir n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore pour aller lui prêter main forte. Elle fut stupéfaite. Ce dernier était auréolé de blanc et un sort bleu reliait sa baguette à Grindelwald qui se tordait de douleur. Soudain, la lueur blanche explosa, aveuglant Minerva pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand elle put à nouveau voir, Dumbledore était à genoux devant le sorcier noir qui ne semblait pas bouger.

Elle s'approcha et vit une larme s'écouler sur la joue du professeur.

* * *

La suite si beaucoup de review ! mdr

Bisous,

Link


	6. Voyage dans l'esprit

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de remission. ENJOY ! mdr **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Voyage dans l'esprit**

McGonagall regarda les médicomages et médecins moldus s'affairer autour de sa protégée. Ils la reliaient par des fils à une machine assez imposante.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir amené votre patiente directement ? Demanda un jeune médecin.

- Il me semble que pour ce genre de blessure, chez vous, il vous faut remplir un formulaire. Or, dans cette situation, ce n'était pas envisageable... expliqua un médicomage.

Ils finirent par allumer la machine et tous regardèrent la ligne verte qui apparaissait. Elle était plate, et les médecins se regardaient avec un air navré.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda un médicomage.

- Son cerveau est mort... balbutia un médecin.

Puis ce dernier se tourna vers McGonagall.

- Voulez-vous qu'on la débranche ?

Le professeur sentit une rage incontrôlable la gagner.

- Oh que non ! Vous allez me la réveiller, et plus vite que ça... dit-elle froidement.

- Mais c'est impossible, répliqua un guérisseur.

- VOUS VOUS DEBROUILLEZ ! RAMENEZ MOI MON ELEVE ! Hurla Minerva.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Maugrey apparut et prit doucement la directrice de Poudlard par le coude.

- Venez Minerva...

Cette dernière ne pouvait se résigner. Elle regarda Hermione. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

- SORTEZ LA DE CET ETAT, OU JE VOUS TUE !

Soudain, quelque chose bipa dans la pièce. Les guérisseurs regardaient d'où provenait ce bruit, tandis qu'un médecin moldu laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il désignait du doigt l'appareil, ou la ligne oscillait faiblement à l'écran.

- Il marche... balbutia-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda le guérisseur.

- Son cerveau... Il s'est remis à fonctionner.

Minerva murmura une prière à Merlin tandis que les médecins s'affairaient autour d'Hermione. Elle sortit de la pièce et se hâta de rejoindre Potter et les Weasley.

Hermione se trouvait dans un endroit immaculé. La lumière lui brûlait la rétine, mais elle finit par s'habituer. Elle regarda ses bras, ses mains. Elle essaya de toucher ses doigts, mais elle n'était qu'une essence. Son corps était immatériel. Elle songea à s'asseoir, mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle soupira.

- Alors, comme ça, je suis morte... dit-elle.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et sourit. Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Professeur ! Même si cela n'est pas convenable, j'ai envie de vous serrer dans mes bras, dit la jeune femme. Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas capable...

- La réciproque est vraie Hermione, soyez-en assurée. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoutez moi bien. Pour le moment, votre cerveau est mort. Cependant, connaissant mon ancienne adjointe, elle trouvera le moyen de vous faire revenir. Retenez bien ceci : Severus Rogue n'est pas un traître. Il m'avait prévenu dès le début de l'année que, si Malefoy ne pouvait me tuer, il serait obligé de le faire. Narcissa Malefoy lui a fait juré...

- Un serment de sorcier ? Demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- La nuit de ma mort, il a tout perdu. S'il avait été seul avec Drago, il ne se serait pas enfui. Croyez-moi Hermione, Rogue est de votre côté.

- C'est pour cela qu'il m'a laissée partir.

- Tout à fait.

L'ancien directeur s'interrompit.

- Minerva va bientôt vous ramener. Je vous préviens, vous allez connaître des moments difficiles, une grande douleur physique et psychologique. Mais je serais toujours là pour vous aider. Je vous apparaîtrais en rêve. Aidez le professeur Rogue...

L'image de Dumbledore s'estompait lentement.

- Je vous promets, professeur !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Hermione put dire avant de replonger dans le néant et le silence.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur. De fatigue et d'inquiétude, il s'était endormi sur une chaise de la salle où il attendait des nouvelles d'Hermione. Il voulut s'étirer mais sentit la tête de Ginny sur son épaule. Des pleurs lui parvenaient aux oreilles, et il reconnut ceux de madame Weasley. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, voulant saisir la conversation entre elle et Tonks.

- C'est fini… pleurait Madame Weasley. Je viens d'y aller. Minerva est hors d'elle. Les médicomages parlent de laisser mourir Hermione…

Harry se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

- Maugrey est avec elle. Il tente de la calmer. Elle est prête à tous les métamorphoser. Ou pire… poursuivit la mère de Ron.

Tonks laissa échapper un bruyant sanglot. Harry ouvrit les yeux et repoussa délicatement Ginny. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron. Son ami était livide. Apparemment, lui non plus ne voulait y croire.

- Harry… mon chéri… commença Molly en le serrant dans ses bras.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand et McGonagall apparut. Elle ne souriait pas, mais semblait moins inquiète que plus tôt.

- Elle va mieux, dit-elle simplement à l'intention des personnes qui se trouvaient présentes.

- Vous êtes sure, professeur ? demanda Ron tandis que Ginny s'éveillait doucement.

McGonagall acquiesça alors que Maugrey arrivait à son tour.

- Les derniers examens sont encourageants, mais elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire… reprit le vieil auror. Molly, rentrez à Poudlard avec ses jeunes gens, ils seront en sécurité là-bas.

- Mais… objecta Harry. Je ne peux pas…

- Potter, venez avec moi, coupa McGonagall.

Harry, surpris, suivit la directrice dans le couloir. Le professeur vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité.

- Ecoutez Potter, je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de retourner à Poudlard cette année. Apparemment, vous avez autres choses à faire, et que Dumbledore ne vous a pas autorisé à m'en faire part. Une question cependant : pourquoi Weasley et Granger n'étaient pas avec vous à Privet Drive comme il en était convenu ?

- Ils voulaient passer quelques jours dans leur famille avant de me rejoindre… balbutia Harry. Ce que nous avons à faire est… dangereux, et Hermione craignait de ne pas revoir ses parents…

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

- Potter, je ne veux pas vous empêcher d'accomplir votre tâche, bien au contraire. Mais cette mésaventure doit vous apprendre quelque chose : vous ne devez pas vous séparer, et encore moins abandonner vos études. Miss Granger est l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard. Elle aurait pu passer ses ASPICS et toutes les avoir avec les meilleures notes en même temps que ses BUSES. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes un mauvais sorcier, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air peiné d'Harry. Ce que je vous faire comprendre, c'est que, comme Miss Granger, vous avez du coeur. En combat, c'est une grande qualité, comme un défaut qui peu être mortel. Si elle a frôlé la mort cette nuit, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser d'innocents. Et vous êtes dans le même cas. La force de vos adversaires, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucun scrupule à tuer. Vous oui.

Elle s'interrompit un moment, laissant Harry digérer la première partie du discours.

- Contrairement à Hermione, vous n'avez pas encore les connaissances nécessaires pour cet affrontement. Le défaut de votre amie est qu'elle n'ose pas utiliser toute sa puissance. Ce que je vous propose est simple. Venez à Poudlard avec Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, finissez votre scolarité.

Harry allait omettre une objection. Il devait partir au plus vite à la recherche des autres horcruses.

- Et si vous devez disparaître de Poudlard pendant quelques jours, ou vous éclipser la nuit, vous le pourrez, ajouta la directrice.

Harry trouva que cet arrangement était correct.

- Et n'oubliez pas. Si vous avez besoin d'aide dans votre quête, appelez-moi. Dumbledore a su vous aider, je ne prétends pas faire aussi bien que lui, mais je vous ai fait une promesse Potter, et je compte bien la tenir.

Harry se souvint. Pendant son entretient pour son orientation professionnel, McGonagall avait juré devant lui et Ombrage qu'elle l'aiderait à devenir auror, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Son professeur venait clairement de lui dire qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il reste en vie, pour qu'il réalise son rêve. Harry remercia chaudement son professeur. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire.

- Maugrey ne va pas tarder à vouloir partir. Rejoignez les Weasley. Je vous retrouverai plus tard. Et si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas...

McGonagall le ramena dans la pièce, et repartit.

- Elle va sûrement au chevet d'Hermione... balbutia Ginny, toujours pas remise de ses émotions.

Fred et Georges s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Harry, commença Georges. Je te promets que nous vengerons Hermione.

- Dès que McGonagall a appris l'accident, elle a emmené Hermione ici et a contacté les membres de l'Ordre...

- Dont nous faisons partis... continua Fred. Une immense chasse à l'homme est organisée en ce moment même.

- Autre fait : McGonagall les a autorisé à ... utiliser des impardonnables... murmura Georges.

- Son contact au ministère effacera trace et accusations si besoin... conclut Fred. A mon avis, il va y avoir des morts ce soir, et pas de notre côté. La grand-mère de Neville était présente quand McGonagall et Hermione sont arrivés. Elle soutenait l'ordre, mais maintenant, elle en fait partie activement.

- Et elle est puissante... ajouta Georges. Elle va pouvoir se venger ce soir.

- Pourquoi est-elle aussi peinée pour Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Apparemment, Neville lui a beaucoup parlé d'elle, répondit Ginny. Hermione a beaucoup fait pour lui, aussi bien moralement que scolairement.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tonks, à moitié endormie, maugréa et bougea légèrement. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il espérait qu'Hermione se réveillerait bientôt. Plus que tout au monde, il avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite,

Bisous,

Link


	7. Sainte Mangouste sans dessus dessous

**Les mises à jour, le retour ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais une tonne de boulot. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Sainte Mangouste sans dessus dessous**

Hermione était dans le noir complet. Elle entendait du bruit autour d'elle, mais ne voyait personne. Apparemment, elle était dans une grande pièce noire, et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle en cherchait la sortie. Quand elle s'approchait de ce qui semblait être un mur, celui-ci semblait s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Cependant, elle ne se décourageait pas. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à rassembler ses idées. Elle avait vu Dumbledore, qui lui avait donné des éclaircissements au sujet de Rogue. Mais pour elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle était chez elle, prête à se coucher après avoir relu son livre de métamorphose de sixième année, quand des bruits se firent entendre dans le salon. Elle se souvint que des mangemorts avaient fait irruption chez elle et... Ses parents étaient morts. Puis Rogue avait surgit dans sa chambre, et il l'avait laissée s'enfuit. Elle avait été rattrapée par les autres, qui lui avaient tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises. Le bras, la jambe, le dos et la hanche. Et la dernière balle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas.

« Fais un effort... Réfléchis ! » se sermonna-t-elle.

Un sort... Elle avait lancé un sort. Mais la balle n'avait pas été arrêtée et s'était logée dans... sa tête. Ca lui revenait en mémoire. Et après, elle avait entendu un cri désespéré, puis se fut le noir complet. La conclusion qui s'imposait à elle était qu'elle se trouvait dans le coma, puisque Dumbledore lui avait assurée qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle pensa un instant qu'elle aurait préféré mourir sur le coup. Qu'allait-elle faire sans ses parents ? Et elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle se réveillerait, si cela arrivait un jour...

Elle se gifla, mais sa main traversa sa joue. Elle se rappela qu'elle était immatérielle et eut soudain envie de rire. Elle était coincée dans une pièce sans porte, elle avait besoin d'aide pour trouver la sortie, mais étant dans le coma, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Et le pire, c'est que bien qu'immatérielle, elle mourrait de froid. Elle regarda ses bras : son corps spectrale avait la chair de poule. Elle eut la subite impression que sa situation était désespérée. Les chuchotements incompréhensibles qu'elle entendait depuis toute à l'heure s'intensifiaient. Hermione eut l'impression que son coeur s'accélérait. C'était la voix du professeur McGonagall.

- Je suis là ! Professeur ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Hermione, je suis sure que vous m'entendez... disait doucement cette dernière. Vous êtes quasiment tirée d'affaires. Il suffirait juste que vous ouvriez les yeux. J'aimerai tant vous aider. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, tout se passera bien...

- Professeur ! Vous m'entendez ?

Mais McGonagall ne répondait pas. Elle continuait à parler. Harry, Ron et toute sa famille étaient, près d'elle, pour la soutenir apprit-elle. Cela lui la consola. Elle s'en sortirait, pour eux. Soudain, une chaleur envahit son corps. Elle se sentait bien. Un sourire illumina son visage. Une petite lumière venait d'apparaître au bout de la pièce. Elle se mit à courir en sa direction. La voix de McGonagall devenait plus claire, plus forte alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle accéléra. La porte était visible, elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

- Courage Hermione. Vous y arriverez... continuait à la réconforter le professeur.

La préfète pouvait presque toucher la poignée. Enfin, elle y était, elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à la franchir quand des hurlements se firent entendre de toutes parts. Le froid l'envahit à nouveau, subitement, et la porte se referma. Elle se trouva à nouveau dans le noir complet. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à crier, un cri de rage et de désespoir.

- Ils sont là ! Hurlait Maugrey.

- Fred, Georges ! Restez avec Harry, Ginny et Ron. Je pars avec Tonks ! Cria Molly en sortant de la chambre, baguette à la main.

- Il est hors de question que je reste là, s'enflamma le survivant. Je vais venger Hermione.

- Je viens avec toi, répliqua Ron. Je vais leur flanquer une dérouillée dont ils se souviendront.

Ginny regardait fixement la porte.

- Sainte Mangouste attaquée par des mangemorts... Je ne peux pas le croire... murmura-t-elle.

- Ils viennent achever ce qu'ils ont commencé... grogna Fred. Au fait, vous avez vu la vieille McGonagall ?

- Je pense qu'elle doit protéger Hermione... reprit Georges.

- On va l'aider ! Conclut Harry. C'est parti.

Fred ouvrit la porte de la pièce et tous sortir. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de leur amie, ils virent avec stupéfaction deux mangemorts voler à travers le couloir pour s'encastrer dans un mur.

- Pas si vieille que ça... sourit Georges tandis qu'Harry et Ron stupefixaient les deux serviteurs du Lord noir.

Harry ne put entrer dans la chambre. McGonagall combattait un troisième mangemort. Dans la petite pièce, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que les deux adversaires se battaient au corps à corps. Ne pouvant éviter les sorts, pour cause de manque d'espace, les deux protagonistes déviaient la baguette de l'autre par des gestes secs de la main. Cependant, la directrice prenait garde que ni elle, ni Hermione ne soit touchée. Harry visa l'adversaire de son professeur, et attendit le bon moment pour le désarmer d'un puissant experlliarmus. McGonagall le mit à terre à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui était terriblement puissant.

- Rentrez vite ! Leur ordonna McGonagall.

Les jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

- Restez dans cette pièce. N'en bougez sous aucun prétexte, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi !

Elle quitta la chambre et partit rapidement. Harry tendit l'oreille. Il l'entendit jeter des sorts au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Harry se retourna vers Ron, qui fixait livide le corps d'Hermione. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front obstrué par les bandages. Ginny prit la main de son amie et la caressa lentement.

Harry ne put dire combien de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'au retour de la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière entra dans la pièce, et avait l'air extrêmement fatiguée. Cependant, en le regardant de plus près, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fred l'appelait la vieille McGonagall. Certes, elle faisait presque partie des fondations de Poudlard, mais elle était encore en pleine forme. Ses yeux vifs pétillaient d'intelligence, son visage ne comprenait que peu de ride, et ses cheveux étaient d'un noir étincelant, sans l'ombre d'un cheveu blanc.

- Madame Weasley vous attend. Et autant vous dire qu'elle a l'air furieuse...

Ron, Fred et Georges déglutirent. Ginny n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

- Cependant, je lui ai dit que vous m'aviez aidée. En espérant que cela suffira à la calmer...

Les deux jumeaux remercièrent leur ancien professeur en quittant la pièce, suivi de près par Harry, Ron et Ginny. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, Molly Weasley paraissait cracher du feu par les narines, comme les dragons de Charlie. Elle leur fit bien comprendre, et surtout bien entendre qu'elle avait été morte d'inquiétude quand elle s'était aperçut que ses enfants avaient disparu. Heureusement que le professeur McGonagall l'avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, ou elle n'aurait plus répondu d'elle. Quand la tempête se fut calmée, un murmure se fit entendre.

- Et pour Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

- Le professeur McGonagall va rester veiller sur elle. Je vous ramène tous au Terrier. Oui Harry, même toi ! Nous rendrons visite à Hermione quand elle ira mieux...

La voix de Molly Weasley s'éteignit en un sanglot. Elle serra fort sa fille contre elle. Tonks leur tendit à tous un portoloin, et ils disparurent en un pop sonore.

La directrice de Poudlard regarda ses élèves quitter la chambre. Elle posa son regard sur Hermione. Le visage de la préfète était toujours sans expression. Minerva rapprocha une chaise du lit et s'assit. Le dossier était inconfortable, mais elle s'en moquait. Baguette à la main, elle resta plusieurs heures, luttant contre le sommeil qui voulait l'envahir. Au petit matin, elle fut rejointe par Maugrey.

- Tous les blessés ont été soignés. Allez vous reposer, Minerva, je prends le tour de garde.

Le professeur se leva et s'étira gracieusement.

- Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté. Réveillez moi s'il y a du nouveau.

L'auror acquiesça, et Minerva alla s'allonger. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir de suite. Comment pouvait-elle aider Hermione à sortir de cet état comatique ? Il lui avait semblait sentir sa force magique se réveiller juste avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Mais qu'avait provoqué cela ? Ce fut sa dernière interrogation avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Harry monta rapidement dans la chambre de Ron après avoir remercié Molly, Arthur et Tonks. Tandis qu'il grimpait l'escalier, il aperçut Lupin qui arrivait assez essoufflé. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas, ne souhaitant que deux choses : qu'Hermione se remette vite, et avoir un bon lit. Ron était en pyjama, fixant le plafond. Harry pouvait sentir l'inquiétude et la peur sur le visage de son ami.

- Elle va s'en remettre ? finit par murmurer le roux.

- Evidemment. Tu sais bien qu'Hermione résiste à tout, répondit Harry, en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

- Pour qu'ils essayent de la tuer avec des armes moldues, c'est qu'ils étaient vraiment désespérés… balbutia le gardien de Gryffondor.

« Ou qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser… » pensa amèrement Harry.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir Ginny ? proposa-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

Ron secoua la tête négativement.

- Elle est vraiment bouleversée… Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état comme ça, même quand Jedusor l'a… Non, il faut qu'elle se repose, nous verrons ça demain.

- Tout à l'heure, corrigea Harry. Il est déjà quatre heures du matin.

- C'est la première fois que maman nous laisse veiller aussi tard, murmura Ron avec un petit sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Ron éteignit la lumière. Harry se tourna, pour faire face au mur. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il espérait voir Hermione sur pied très vite.

Quand McGonagall se réveilla, sa première réaction fut de regarder sa montre. Il était près de 16 heures, elle avait dormi cinq heures, ce qui était largement suffisant. Elle regagna rapidement la chambre d'Hermione où elle trouva Maugrey occupé à scruter par la fenêtre.

- Vous tombez bien Minerva. Je pars pour le Terrier, vérifier que tout va bien, grogna l'auror. Tonks y est en compagnie de Lupin. Je vous envoie le plus vite possible votre ancien collègue.

Alastor sortit de la pièce sans attendre la réponse de la directrice. Cette dernière s'assit sur la chaise placée près du lit et prit doucement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Miss Granger… Voyons si nous pouvons reproduire l'étincelle de magie d'hier soir…

**- - -**

La suite bientôt ! Bisous à tous !


	8. Derniers adieux

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Désolée d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais une petite panne d'inspiration, maintenant comblée ! Merci pour les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Derniers adieux**

Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Minerva McGonagall tenait dans sa main, sans trop y croire, un parchemin de Wilfried Potter, ce dernier lui annonçant qu'il allait se marier. Elle relut attentivement la missive. Potter voulait la rencontrer aux trois balais, demain en début de soirée. Elle chiffonna la lettre l'air songeur. Devait-elle y aller ? Ses sens étaient tout retournés à l'idée de revoir Wilfried.

Elle se leva du lit minuscule qui occupait le tiers de sa chambre d'étudiante. Faisant les cents pas en serrant nerveusement la missive, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Qu'était-il devenu ? Etait-il aussi séduisant et intelligent qu'à leur sortie de Poudlard. Evidemment, ça l'arrangerait qu'il est l'apparence et le QI d'un troll d'âge mûr, mais autant ne pas compter dessus.

Et dire qu'elle aurait pu devenir madame Potter. Elle n'avait eu qu'un mot à prononcer, trois petites lettres, mais elle n'avait pas été foutue de le faire. Le regrettait-elle ? Ca oui. Le regretterait-elle toujours ? Il y avait de forte chance…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Où en serait-elle si elle avait dit oui à Potter ? Sûrement pas dans cette piaule minable. Elle regarda autour d'elle le décor familier qui pourtant lui semblait étranger en ce moment. Des murs délavés lui semblaient tristes, le lino jauni terne, et les photos accrochées vieillies au mur. Elle soupira et écrasa la perle sur sa joue. Encore un an à tenir, et elle serait auror. Elle n'allait pas lâcher maintenant, pas après tous ses sacrifices.

Elle se prépara à la hâte. Ce soir, elle avait à faire. Pas question de penser à Potter. Elle devait surveiller Jedusor. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il préparait quelque chose, et elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Avant d'enfiler un manteau noir, elle ouvrit un petit calepin et relut ses dernières notes.

Jedusor rendait souvent visite à une femme aisée dans Londres. Et cet après midi, il était ressortit de cet endroit une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Il préparait un coup, elle en était sure. Elle allait donc se poster dans les environs et agirait le moment venu. Elle passa son long manteau noir, et glissa sa baguette dans une des poches profondes. Elle transplana.

Une fois aux abords de la luxurieuse maison, elle se planqua dans un buisson. Elle attendit un long moment, et rien ne se passait. Au bout de trois heures, elle faillit faire demi tour quand quelque chose se produit enfin. Une ombre noire se détacha des murs et frappa trois coups à la lourde porte en bois. Une misérable créature ouvrit.

- Tout est bon, elfe ? demanda une voix grave.

- Oui… Madame est morte. Voici le collier… répondit la créature en tendant un petit sac en velour.

Minerva tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit Jedusor murmurer un sort, et l'elfe repartit, l'air désorienté. Alors que Jedusor descendait tranquillement le perron, Minerva bondit hors de sa cachette, la baguette à la main.

- Je te tiens, Jedusor…

- Tiens, McGonagall, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama le jeune homme en fourrant le paquet dans sa poche.

- Lève lentement les mains, sans mouvement brusque…

- Il paraît que tu suis un entraînement d'auror. Ca se passe bien.

- Ferme là, et met les mains sur la tête.

- En tout cas, tu as perdu tes bonnes manières… Avant, on se serrait la main pour se dire bonjour.

- Plutôt crever que de te toucher.

- Tes vœux vont être exaucés… murmura-t-il.

Brusquement, il fit un pas sur le côté et sortit promptement sa baguette. Minerva lui jeta un sort qu'il évita souplement. Quand l'apprenti auror vit une lueur verte apparaître au bout de la baguette du serpentard, elle se jeta à terre et roula sur elle-même. Quand elle se releva, elle entendit un craquement sonore. Jedusor venait de transplaner.

- Sale lâche ! Je te retrouverais !

- Mais j'y compte bien… murmura une voix grave derrière elle tandis qu'elle sentait de longs doigts froids caresser son cou.

Elle se retourna vivement mais trop tard. Jedusor venait de disparaître à nouveau. De rage, Minerva mit un coup de poing dans le mur et transplana à son tour.

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche et une journée de cours affreuse, Minerva se dirigea, la mine défaite, vers les trois balais. Quand elle rentra dans le pub, elle le reconnut aussitôt. Cette chevelure ébène incoiffable se tenait à quelques tables d'elle. Elle s'approcha doucement et quand Potter remarque sa présence, un franc sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Bonjour Minerva !

Il se leva et prit dans ses bras la jeune femme.

- Tu as une petite mine à ce que je vois. Je t'offre un verre ?

Minerva acquiesça et se laissa tomber sur un siège. Elle passa commande et planta son regard dans celui de Wilfried.

- Tu vas te marier… Ca me fait tout drôle. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on a quitté Poudlard…

Potter devint sérieux. Il réajusta sa cravate et prit doucement la main de Minerva.

- Je vais te poser la question une seule et unique fois. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Tu es la femme que je désire. Un seul mot, et c'est toi que j'épouse dans deux jours.

- Potter, je… comment…

Minerva prit une grande inspiration. Une partie d'elle lui crier qu'elle devait répondre oui et l'embrasser. Elle se pencha doucement vers le jeune homme et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et elle se retira.

- Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je sais que tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi ?

- J'ai des choses à régler avant de pouvoir avoir une vie privée…

- Encore ta fameuse mission ! s'emporta Potter. Si tu laissais Dumbledore s'occuper de Jedusor ! Pense à toi, ou tu finiras vieille fille ! Regarde comme il est seul, tout ça parce qu'il veut sauver le monde !

Minerva se leva brusquement, et manqua de renverser sa chaise.

- Peut-être que le monde a besoin de gens désintéressés pour avancer. Si tout le monde était comme toi, le genre humain aurait disparu. Je te pensais plus compréhensif Potter, ou du moins pas aussi égoïste !

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit !

- En effet !

Wilfried se leva, ramassa sa veste, lâcha quelques pièces de monnaie et disparut sans se retourner. Minerva se rassit, finit son verre d'une traite et partit à son tour. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond pendant des heures. Elle venait de tourner le dos à une vie agréable, sans ennuie, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se jura de détruire Jedusor coûte que coûte et ensuite, de profiter des années qu'il lui resterait.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée,

Bisous,

Link


	9. Réveil

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voici une update rapide ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a vraiment touché ! A présent, place au nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : REVEIL**

Hermione tournait en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage. Elle ne criait plus, ne pleurait plus. Son visage était fermé, et elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment sortir d'ici ? Etait-elle obligée de dépendre d'une personne extérieure ? Si seulement Harry était là. Il pourrait lire dans son esprit, il la tirerait de cet état végétatif.

Elle soupira. Que ferait-elle quand elle sortirait du coma ? Avec la balle qu'elle s'est prise dans la tête, c'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle soit encore vivante ! Elle se souvint de ses cinq ans. Ses parents et elles habitaient un petit appartement dans une banlieue assez sombre. Ils venaient d'investir dans leur cabinet de dentiste, et ne roulaient pas sur l'or, loin de là. Un soir, une fusillade avait éclaté au bas de l'immeuble. La police était vite arrivée, et ses parents étaient descendus pour aider les pompiers sur place. Deux jeunes qui rentraient de la fac avaient été pris sous les coups de feu. L'un était mort sur l'instant, et l'autre touché grièvement, comme elle, à la tête. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait revu quelques mois plus tard. Il était en fauteuil roulant, poussé tristement par sa mère. Il avait perdu l'usage de la parole, et de sa mobilité.

Elle secoua la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Grâce aux médicomages, elle ne finirait pas comme cela. La première chose à faire, était de sortir de cette pièce noire. Comment faire pour trouver une porte alors qu'elle n'y voyait pas à deux centimètres ? Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas sa baguette. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle l'avoir, alors qu'elle était prisonnière de son esprit et surtout, même si elle l'avait, elle n'aurait pu la tenir.

Elle se souvint alors avoir vu les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall faire de la magie sans baguette à quelques reprises. Elle se concentra sur le bout de ses doigts et les fixa longuement.

- Lumos ! finit-elle par dire avec conviction.

Rien ne se passa, et elle n'en fut pas étonnée. Il fallait beaucoup d'entraînement pour se passer de baguette, même sur un sort aussi facile que celui-ci. Elle refit plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Elle allait jeter l'éponge, quand elle se souvint d'un passage d'un traité sur les rêves, qu'elle avait lu en quatrième année pour aider Harry avec ses cauchemars.

_« L'esprit est une chose fascinante. En rêve, il nous impose des visions agréables, ou horribles, selon les évènements produits dans la journée. C'est l'inconscient qui se manifeste à nous, pour nous rappeler ces choses. Souvent, on se sent impuissant, et nous n'avons pas conscience d'être endormi. Cependant, des signes évidents sont la pour le prouver. Une fois que le sorcier a pris acte de cet état, il peut agir sur son esprit pour tourner le rêve à son avantage. Il suffit de penser très fortement que nous sommes endormi, que c'est un cauchemar, et alors il est possible de modifier la trame horrible que le songe a pris. Aussi, si vous rêvez que vous êtes poursuivi démuni de votre baguette, pensez que vous rêvez et faite la apparaître… »_

- Certes, je ne rêve pas, mais je peux essayer d'agir sur mon esprit en me persuadant que je sais faire de la magie sans baguette… En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer…

Hermione se concentra et fit de l'auto persuasion. Elle savait le faire, elle pouvait le faire. Elle se répéta ses phrases pendant plusieurs minutes. Ensuite, elle se tut, tendit la main et fixa avec gravité ses doigts.

- Lumos ! dit-elle avec force.

Une petite lueur blanchâtre apparut, et l'obscurité s'effaça sur quelques centimètres.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours ça de pris ! murmura la gryffondor, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit cependant garde à ne pas relâcher son attention, pour ne pas perdre cette petite lueur qui signifiait tant pour elle. Elle s'avança prudemment, cherchant à retrouver l'endroit où elle avait vu cette fichu porte. Soudain, la même chaleur ressentie auparavent l'envahit à nouveau. Puis la voix se fit entendre, calme, douce, rassurante.

- Allez Hermione, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Guidez-vous au son de ma voix... Ouvrez les yeux.

La préfète regarda sa main avec étonnement. La petite boule s'agrandissait, éclairant de plus en plus loin.

- Vous avez assez dormi, continua la voix du professeur McGonagall, avec un amusement feint. Comment voulez-vous réussir vos aspics si vous restez endormie...

Hermione sourit, mais n'était pas dupe. Sous la blague et le cynisme se cachait une profonde inquiétude. Elle s'arrêta un moment, scrutant les alentours, à la recherche de cette fichue porte.

- Toujours rien... balbutia la préfète.

Elle faillit se décourager un instant, mais la voix de son ancienne directrice de maison l'incitait à sortir de son coma. Elle reprit son chemin et marcha un long moment. Ou du moins, elle en avait l'impression.

- L'avantage est, qu'étant immatérielle, je ne ressens pas la fatigue... se dit-elle amusée.

Enfin, elle la vit. La porte. Déjà entrouverte. Elle se concentra pour garder la grosse boule de lumière qui sortait de sa main et se mit à courir. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'objet de sa convoitise, de peur qu'il ne s'envole. Elle devait l'atteindre, coûte que coûte. Sans y réfléchir, la peur au ventre, elle ouvrit grand la porte et se jeta dans la lumière blanche, aveuglante. Elle se sentit happée par le vide. Elle faisait une chute vertigineuse. Hermione ferma les yeux et attendit de toucher le sol, s'il y en avait un. Elle sentit ses pensées s'emmêler, disparaître. Elle ne hurla pas, se contenta juste de fermer les yeux. Adviendra que pourra…

McGonagall sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Pendant un moment, elle y avait cru. Elle avait ressenti un flux de magie dans la main de son élève. Cependant, ce fut bref. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder le corps d'Hermione. Elle avait perdu tout espoir quand au réveil de sa préfète. Elle songea sérieusement à la proposition du médicomage, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser mourir. Pas après avoir perdu Albus...

Elle soupira quand un râle se fit entendre. Minerva paniqua. Hermione était entrain de mourir. Elle se retourna vivement prête à appeler des médicomages quand un immense soulagement l'envahit. Hermione avait les yeux ouverts. Le professeur se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main. Elle la serra le plus doucement qu'elle put. L'inquiétude s'effaça pour laisser place à l'euphorie.

- Miss Granger ! Quelle joie de vous revoir parmi nous. Comment vous sentez vous ?

La préfète ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement la pièce. La directrice sentait qu'elle était terrorisée.

- Hermione ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du professeur. Cette dernière pouvait y lire une grande détresse et surtout, une peur immense.

- Vous ne pouvez parler ?

McGonagall tentait de rester calme. Hermione battit des paupières, et détourna son regard.

- D'accord... Je vais chercher les médicomages. Je reviens tout de suite...

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand Remus entra. Il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué et anxieux.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Comment va Hermione ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

- Elle vient juste de se réveiller, dit la directrice avec un grand sourire. Pouvez-vous rester ici, le temps que j'aille chercher les médicomages ?

- Non, ne vous déranger pas professeur. J'y vais.

Le regard du loup garou venait de s'éclairer. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et sortit rapidement. Minerva sourit et retourna s'asseoir près de son élève.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez sur pied en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il posa la main sur son front et balaya les cheveux qui lui gâchaient la vue. Ron, chose surprenant, était déjà debout, le regard maussade.

- Bonjour ! Bailla Harry en s'étirant.

- Bonjour vieux... répondit Ron, le visage fermé.

Ils se regardèrent, sans trop quoi dire de plus. L'image d'Hermione allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, couverte de bandage était trop présente dans leur esprit. Ils quittèrent la chambre en silence et descendirent dans le salon. Madame Weasley renifla discrètement et leur servit le petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'Harry s'efforçait à avaler une tartine, la tête de Remus apparut dans la cheminée.

- Bonjour à tous ! Dit-il joyeusement.

- Comment va Hermione ? Demanda tout de suite madame Weasley.

Tonks s'approcha, fébrile, la main sur le coeur.

- Elle vient de se réveiller.

Des hurlements de joie se firent entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du jardin des Weasley. Ginny sautait gaiement en pyjama tandis que Molly fondait en larme, de joie cette fois-ci.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Ron en s'approchant de l'âtre.

- Rien pour le moment... reprit sombrement Remus. Tu sais, son cerveau a encore des dommages. Mais les médicomages vont réparer ça rapidement.

Harry sut qu'il mentait. Mais il n'ajouta rien pour ne pas faire de la peine à son ami. Il avait lu des articles sur le cerveau quand il était à l'école. Il savait qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à vivre une longue et pénible guérison. Il se promit d'être présent pour l'aider, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour lui.

- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ? Interrogea Ginny, impatiente.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Elle a des tonnes d'examens à passer...

- Des examens ? Bon, elle va mettre un point d'honneur à les réussir ! Dit Georges qui venait d'arriver avec Fred.

Ron se mit à rire, et Harry sourit.

- Je vous tiens au courant. En tout cas, elle a besoin de repos... reprit le loup garou.

- Je suppose que le professeur McGonagall reste avec elle ? Interrogea Tonks.

Remus acquiesça.

- Il faudra que tu viennes prendre le relais en début de soirée. Minerva devra retourner à Poudlard. Elle a une rentrée à préparer.

- Qui va prendre le poste de directeur adjoint ?

Ron semblait avide de savoir.

- Tu verras ça en septembre. Bonne journée et à bientôt !

Remus disparut. Harry soupira. Il leur fallait encore attendre. Il tourna ses pensées vers Hermione. Elle allait se rétablir, il en était sûr. Mais dans combien de temps ?

* * *

Une petite review ? A bientôt,

Link


	10. Poudlard malgré vents et marrées

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voici la suite de remission. Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 :Poudlard malgré vents et marrées.**

Filius Flitwick attendait dans le bureau de la directrice. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un hibou dans l'après midi pour lui dire qu'il était attendu en début de soirée chez la directrice McGonagall. Le mot de passe était inscrit dans le parchemin, et maintenant il se trouvait bien seul et mal à l'aise dans ce grand bureau. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et, en voyant le visage de sa collègue, le professeur de sortilège sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de dramatique.

- Bonsoir Minerva...

Cette dernière s'assit derrière le bureau qui était maintenant le sien et soupira.

- Bonsoir Filius. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, nous n'en avons guère le temps. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fiable et d'efficace. Je vous propose le poste de directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

Dire que Flitwick ne s'y attendait pas serait mentir. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à accepter cette lourde charge.

- Minerva... Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous préoccupe ? Demanda-t-il.

McGonagall passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Miss Granger est aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste depuis hier soir.

Le petit professeur fit un bond.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Des mangemorts sont venus chez elle. Ils ont... tués ses parents, et ont usé d'une arme moldue sur elle. Elle sort juste du coma.

Flitwick fut prit d'horreur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel avec une enfant ?

- Elle est paralysée. Elle est incapable de parler. Elle n'a aucun souvenir… D'après les médicomages et médecins moldus, elle aura une longue réadaptation avant de retrouver ses facultés... si elle les récupère...

Filius acquiesça. Il comprenait la situation.

- J'accepte votre offre, Minerva. Que dois-je faire ?

- Pouvez-vous vous occuper d'envoyer les lettres d'admissions et les résultats aux différents examens dès demain.

- Evidemment, comptez sur moi.

- Je sais, Filius. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé immédiatement à vous.

Le nouveau directeur adjoint se leva et posa la main sur celle de sa collègue.

- Allez vous reposer, Minerva. Je m'occupe de tout.

La directrice se leva.

- Je retourne à Sainte Mangouste. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me contacter... Rubeus se tient à votre entière disposition.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit...

Minerva remercia son collègue et gagna rapidement les grilles de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner pour l'hôpital sorcier.

* * *

Hermione était allongée. De toute façon, c'est la seule position qu'elle pouvait adopter depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma. Elle souffrait. Elle avait mal à la tête. Une douleur puissante, lancinante. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lit, et qui étaient ces gens bizarres qui venaient la voir toute la journée. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer ses souffrances à ces personnes. Elle était incapable de bouger, de parler. Elle les regardait avec résignation qui se penchaient sur son corps meurtri. Elle venait déjà de subir une vingtaine d'examens et, apparemment, c'était loin d'être fini. Elle chercha des yeux la femme qui était la à son réveil. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle avait l'air très gentille. Et apparemment, cette dame la connaissait. Hermione avait vraiment besoin de sa présence, de son soutien. Lasse de chercher en vain, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit avant de sentir encore la douleur des tubes qui pénétraient dans sa gorge, ou celle des aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans son bras.

Elle se trouva dans la même immensité blanche. Elle cligna des yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive et presque aveuglante. Un vieux monsieur apparut devant elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme, méfiante.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

- On se connaît ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, rassurez-vous. Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous êtes réveillée…

- Merci. Cependant, je ne suis certaine d'être heureuse… répliqua Hermione en un murmure.

Dumbledore se tut un instant.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais sachez que j'ai toute confiance en vos possibilités, et que le professeur McGonagall fera tout son possible pour que vous soyez vite sur pied.

- Qui est le professeur McGonagall ?

- Vous le saurez en temps et en heure. Elle sera déçue que vous l'ayez oubliée mais elle n'a pas la rancune tenace, heureusement…

- Et dans combien de temps retrouverai-je mes souvenirs ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je fais… maugréa Hermione.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Sachez juste que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort… Vous allez devoir repartir à zéro, je ne vous le cache pas, mais le pouvoir que vous allez retrouver sera plus grand ! Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. A bientôt !

L'image de Dumbledore s'estompa et Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Penché sur elle, une jeune femme qui semblait la connaître lui souriait.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Tu as bien dormi ?

La préfète cligna des yeux.

- Mouais… Pas bavarde à ce que je vois. Je me présente : Olivia McDougall. Je serai ton médicomage personnel.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Je vais te réapprendre à parler, à marcher, à bouger tes membres. Ca va être dur, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, la difficulté ne te fait pas peur.

Elle attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la mit en position assise. En voyant le regard paniqué de la préfète, la médicomage sourit.

- Tes examens sont terminés, et tu les as réussi avec succès. Le professeur McGonagall a émis le souhait que la rééducation commence dès que possible. On y va.

La jeune guérisseuse porta Hermione et la posa dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Ce fauteuil va être ton meilleur ami pendant quelques temps. Déjà, nous allons nous restaurer. Tu vas avoir besoin de force.

Olivia poussa la chaise jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, en parlant de tout est de rien. Hermione avait envie de lui dire de se taire, mais elle ne le pouvait. Pourtant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : le silence. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas l'avis de la jeune femme.

- Le secret de bons œufs à la poêle, c'est une bonne dose de piment… expliqua avec un sourire Olivia alors qu'elle servait une assiette pleine pour Hermione.

Cette dernière roula des yeux. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

- On va voir si tu peux bouger les mains. Essaye d'attraper ton verre.

Hermione se concentrait sur son bras, tenta de le faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre en vain. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à la médicomage.

- Je croyais que les gryffondors avaient plus de courage et de volonté que ça… dit-elle narquoisement. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas de jugeote…

La préfète lui envoya un regard furieux. Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot encore ? Pourquoi tous ces gens lui parlaient une langue étrangère.

- Bon, comme t'es pas futée, je vais te mettre sur la voie. Qu'est-ce qui te différencie d'un moldu ?

« Moldu ? » Hermione ressentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Etait-elle vraiment à sa place ici ?

- A ton regard, je devine que tu es complètement larguée… C'est pas grave, ça reviendra au fur et à mesure…

Hermione tenta de contenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle détourna le regard de la médicomage et fixa le mur blanc avec tristesse.

- Bon, pour cette fois, je vais te nourrir, mais ce soir, tu te débrouilleras toute seule !

Hermione se força à avaler quelques fourchetées d'œufs, et décréta d'un regard noir qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. La guérisseuse se leva et poussa la chaise de sa patiente jusqu'à la salle de rééducation.

- Au fait, le professeur McGonagall est venue te voir pendant que tu dormais. Ce soir, elle restera avec toi, c'est son tour de garde.

Hermione aurait souri si elle l'avait pu. Elle avait hâte de revoir cette « McGonagall ». Même si elle ne pouvait lui dire ou lui montrer, même si elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle, tant de sollicitude la touchait énormément.

- Voilà des formes géométriques, annonça la guérisseuse en posant sur la table un triangle, un carré, un cercle et un rectangle. Bon, montre-moi le cercle.

Hermione hésita. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la reproduction d'un cercle. Elle avait une image floue, mais il lui sembla que c'était la figure ronde. Elle bougea de quelques millimètres son index en direction du cercle.

- C'est bien. Maintenant, trouve le triangle.

Hermione hésita un long moment, et désigna le carré.

- Non, je te donne un indice. Le triangle est vert… dit patiemment Olivia.

* * *

McGonagall s'efforçait à mettre de l'ordre dans son bureau. Elle ne devait prendre la relève de Tonks que dans quatre heures, et pourtant, elle avait envie d'y aller de suite. Elle se réprimanda pour son manque de sérieux, et relisait les candidatures qu'elle avait reçues pour les postes vacants de professeur de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Le poste maudit… Et encore plus depuis qu'il a été occupé par ce traître… » songea Minerva en froissant un CV qui relevait plus de la provocation que de l'espoir d'être choisi pour ce poste.

Son regard se posa sur un parchemin à l'écriture fine et soignée. Fleur Delacour postule pour le poste de DCFM. Minerva réfléchit. Bill Weasley aura sûrement besoin des compétences d'une excellente guérisseuse pendant l'année, en l'occurrence Pomfresh. Et avoir à disposition deux membres de l'ordre du phénix en plus serait le bienvenu. Elle chercha parmi toutes les candidatures voir si Weasley avait posé la sienne pour le poste de métamorphose. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que non.

Elle appela Flitwick par le réseau cheminette et lui demande s'il pouvait envoyer à William Weasley une offre d'emploi à Poudlard. Le directeur adjoint sourit et acquiesça vivement.

- Des nouvelles de Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore pris contact avec Miss Tonks… répondit la directrice.

- Ecoutez Minerva. Vous mourrez d'envie d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. Filez,je me chargerai du reste tout seul !

- Vous n'y pensez pas Filius. Il y a l'intendance à gérer, le nombre d'élève à répertorier pour réorganiser les dortoirs, la comptabilité à voir, les elfes de maison à payer et…

- Je m'en occuperai, et vous finirez demain. Miss Granger a besoin de vous.

- Filius, je dois faire fonctionner le collège !

- Minerva, que serait Poudlard sans ses élèves ?

La directrice se tut, et finit par acquiescer.

- Merci Filius, dit-elle avant de rompre la communication.

Elle mit sa baguette dans sa poche et se rendit aux grilles de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner.

* * *

Pitié, juste un petite review pour me dire qu'il y encore du monde qui me lit, malgré les vacances ! lol

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	11. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà le suite de remission ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : Retour à Poudlard**

Minerva resserra contre elle son écharpe et poussa la lourde grille de Poudlard. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige à chaque pas, trempant un peu plus à chaque fois sa robe de sorcières. Ce mois de décembre était rude. Elle serra contre elle sa valise et reprit sa marche.

Elle traversa le parc rapidement et s'engouffra dans le couloir principal. Elle passa devant la grande salle et les sabliers des quatre maisons. Plusieurs souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa mémoire pendant son chemin vers le bureau du directeur. 10 ans qu'elle n'était pas venue à Poudlard ! Autant dire une éternité pour une auror.

Une fois devant la gargouille gardienne, elle sortit un petit morceau de parchemin et murmure « sorbet citron ». La statue pivota et Minerva se laissa entraîner par l'escalier jusqu'à la porte. Elle frappa trois coups secs et entra. Dumbledore leva les yeux à son arrivée et sourit.

- Miss McGonagall, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- De même, professeur…

Ils se serrèrent la main et Dumbledore invita son ancienne élève à s'asseoir.

- Ne tournons pas autour du chaudron. Jedusor, ayant eu vent de ma nomination au poste de directeur, est venu me trouver il y a quelques mois pour me demander le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et vous me prévenez que maintenant ? interrogea en haussant les sourcils Minerva.

- J'ai refusé, bien évidemment. En revanche, Dippet ayant pris une retraite anticipée, je me permets de vous contacter, car notre professeur de métamorphose actuel ne fait définitivement pas l'affaire. Je vous offre le poste. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Minerva se tut un moment et réfléchit. Apparemment, Dumbledore ne lui disait pas tout.

- Et pourquoi quitterai-je mon travail d'auror ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'y viens. Jedusor a toujours porté un grand intérêt à Poudlard. Mon avis est qu'il voudra y revenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et j'aimerai m'entourer de personnes capables de lui barrer la route quand ce jour viendra. Et j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous…

- Et vous avez bien fait. J'accepte.

- Deux autres petites choses. J'ai crée une… association, l'ordre du phénix. Il regroupe pour le moment que peu de membre, et à pour but de s'opposer à celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, Tom Jedusor. Je voudrais que vous vous joigniez à nous.

- Considérez cela comme chose faite, répliqua McGonagall.

- Dernière petite demande : cela vous dérangerait-il d'occuper la charge de directrice de la maison de Gryffondor ?

- Absolument pas, ce serait un grand honneur, répondit Minerva en souriant.

- Bien, affaire conclue. Vos quartiers seront dans la tour Gryffondor, derrière le portrait de Merlin. Je vous laisse vous installer pendant que je préviens le bureau des aurors de votre mise en disponibilité.

Minerva se leva, reprit sa valise et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau de son collègue quand ce dernier la rappela.

- Au fait, professeur McGonagall, à la fin de l'année, notre estimé directeur adjoint partira vers d'autres horizons. Pourrais-je compter sur vous pour le remplacer ?

Minerva se retourna et sourit.

- Nous en rediscuterons le moment voulu, monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Bien, je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau, nous parlerons de la tactique à mener pour recruter d'autres membres. A tout à l'heure.

Minerva sortit du bureau et soupira. La voilà de retour à Poudlard ! Une joie immense l'envahit. Elle se dirigea prestement vers ses appartements et passa l'après midi à les aménager à son goût. Une fois cela fait, elle défait sa valise et rangea soigneusement ses vêtements, livres et divers souvenirs de sa carrière d'auror. Elle prit ensuite une douche bien chaude, revêtit une robe verte de sorcière, chapeau assortit et, constatant l'heure, se dirigea vers le bureau de son ancien professeur.

Elle frappa trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Minerva sourit et pénétra dans la pièce. Dumbledore avait fait dresser une table pour deux, et un délicat fumet vint lui chatouiller les narines, réveillant en elle un grand appétit.

- Connaissez-vous des personnes qui seraient susceptibles d'entrer dans l'ordre du Phénix ? demanda Dumbledore en servant le plat principal.

Minerva laissa en suspend le mouvement de sa fourchette et fronça les sourcils. Tout de suite, elle pensa à un nom, une personne à qui il était encore douloureux de penser.

- Wilfried Potter… murmura-t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça en souriant.

- Parfait, si je me souviens bien, aux dernières nouvelles, il est sous directeur du service des blessures graves à Saint Mangouste. Il ferait une excellente recrue. Je vais me mettre en contact avec lui et lui demanderait de passer à Poudlard ce week-end.

Minerva eut l'estomac noué. Elle n'avait pas revue Potter depuis cette fameuse soirée, cinq ans plus tôt. Et l'idée de le revoir ne l'enthousiasmait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Elle pensait souvent à lui, et le savoir marier à une autre qu'elle la mettait en rage. Cependant, elle se fustigeait mentalement. Après tout, il lui avait donné par deux fois sa chance, et elle avait tout gâché.

- Sinon, qui voyez-vous d'autre ? continua Dumbledore en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Chourave, Flitwick, Bibine…

- Ah oui, toute votre joyeuse bande… Bien, c'est noté. A présent, parlez-moi de vos méthodes d'enseignements…

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, les deux vieux amis conversant de tout et de rien. Cependant, l'ombre noire de Voldemort était tapie dans les esprits des deux professeurs.

* * *

Une petit review pour me dire qu'il y a encore du monde qui me lit malgré la canicule passée ?

Bisous et bonne fin de vacances !

Link


	12. Le retour de Malefoy

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passé pour celles et ceux qui été concerné(e)s. Pour les autre, bonne reprise du travail ! En souhaitant que vous ayez passé de bonnes vacances, Voici la suite de rémission !**

**x x x x**

**CHAPITRE 12 : Le retour de Malefoy**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En cette fin d'après midi, tous étaient regroupés autour de Bill qui fixait l'air hagard un parchemin. Molly entoura son fils et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu vas accepter mon chéri ?

- Je ne crois pas… Avec ma tête, je ferai peur aux élèves.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua Ginny. Nous avons eu Maugrey en troisième année, et ça s'est très bien passé…

- Mouais, tu oublies que tout le monde se moquait de lui, maugréa Ron.

- Ronald, tais-toi ! gronda Molly.

- Non, m'man, il a raison. Je vais écrire au professeur Flitwick mon refus.

- Non, Bill, coupa Harry. Tu dois accepter ! Tu es excellent en métamorphose. Si McGonagall a pensé à toi c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons.

- Le professeur McGonagall, corrigea Molly.

- Et puis, si tu reçois ce parchemin, ça veut sûrement dire que j'ai été prise pour la défense contre les forces du mal… ajouta doucement Fleur en lui déposant une bise sur la joue. Nous vivrons tous les deux à Poudlard. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Bill fronça les sourcils. Il était certes bon en métamorphose, mais son domaine de prédilection était les sorts et enchantements.

- Les enfants, vous pouvez nous laisser trente secondes, s'il vous plaît ?

Ron commença à rouspéter, mais Molly les força à quitter la pièce. Harry, Ron et Ginny se trouvèrent derrière une porte close.

- J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'ils se disent… grommela Ron.

Ginny sourit et sortit de sa poche deux oreilles à rallonge brevetées par Fred et Georges. Aussitôt, les deux garçons s'en emparèrent et commencèrent à écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans l'autre pièce.

- Si Minerva a pensé à toi, Bill, c'est non seulement pour tes qualités de sorcier et de pédagogue, mais aussi parce que plus il y a de membres du phénix à Poudlard, mieux ce sera. Il faut envisager que Voldemort voudra raser cette école…

- D'accord. J'envoie de suite ma réponse au nouveau directeur adjoint.

Ron, Ginny et Harry étouffèrent un cri de joie. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le visage furieux de Molly Weasley apparut.

- J'aurai du m'en douter ! Ronald Bilius Weasley je…

- Félicitation Bill ! s'exclama Ginny en sauta au cou de son frère.

Ron esquiva le coup de baguette que voulait lui donner sa mère et alla serrer la main de son frère. Molly leva les yeux au ciel et Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Elle se résigna et laissa les enfants exprimer leur joie. Décidemment, il y aurait toujours des Weasley à Poudlard…

x x x

Hermione grimaçait de douleur. Elle souffrait énormément, mais le soulagement l'envahit. Elle pouvait enfin bouger quelques muscles du visage. Cela faisait trois heures que McDougall dépliait ses membres, la mettait debout, la forçait à faire quelques pas, et la rasseyait. Elle suait sous l'effort et par moment, elle tournait de l'œil tellement la douleur était intense. Mais elle ne baissa pas les bras et s'acharnait. Elle devait absolument retrouver sa mobilité et la parole, pour pouvoir rassembler des informations sur sa vie.

- Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! déclara Olivia en rasseyant Hermione dans son fauteuil. Ce n'est pas trop mal pour une première fois. La suite, demain matin. Si tu tiens le coup, évidemment… Je te remmène dans ta chambre…

A la sortie de la salle de gym, le regard de la préfète se posa sur la robe verte émeraude de la dame appelée McGonagall. Hermione sourit du mieux qu'elle put, même si cela lui faisait mal aux muscles du visage. Le professeur s'approcha, fléchit les genoux et serra Hermione dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne pouvait faire autrement que de se laisser aller contre cette inconnue, mais cela ne lui posa aucun problème. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans cette étreinte chaleureuse.

- Bonjour Hermione… murmura Minerva. Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès, je suis fière de vous…

Elle reposa délicatement le buste de la jeune femme dans le fauteuil, et congédia Olivia qui salua Hermione. Minerva poussa la chaise en direction de la chambre de la préfète.

- J'ai congédié Tonks pour la soirée. Elle va passer au Terrier pour donner de vos nouvelles aux Weasley.

Hermione fronça des sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait cette dame ? Une fois dans la pièce, Minerva porta délicatement Hermione et l'allongea dans son lit. Le professeur put lire de la gêne dans le regard de son élève. Elle s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je ne fais pas ça car j'ai pitié de vous, croyez-le...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Mondigus Fletcher apparut. Il était blême et tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda sèchement McGonagall, sans lâcher la main d'Hermione.

- Drago Malefoy est à Poudlard avec un avocat. Le ministre de la magie et le professeur Flitwick refusent sa réintégration à Poudlard.

McGonagall se leva d'un bond. Elle serra nerveusement sa baguette.

- Je reviens dès que je le peux, Hermione. Mondigus, je vous la confie. Ne laissez rentrer personne, sinon je vous achèverai de mes propres mains.

L'homme déglutit et acquiesça, tandis que McGonagall quittait la pièce avant de transplaner.

x x x

- Il en est hors de question ! Vociférait Flitwick, hors de lui. Ce jeune homme a empoisonné un de ses camarades l'année passée, a failli en étranglé un autre et il est l'auteur indirect du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Son ordre de renvoie a été signé par la directrice McGonagall, et je crains que le jeune Malefoy ne fasse sa rentrée à Azkaban, enchaîna le ministre de la magie.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda l'avocat avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oh oui, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Reprit le ministre. Alors maintenant, veuillez partir, Monsieur Prechett, et me laisser ce jeune homme qui sera conduit en cellule dès l'arrivée des aurors.

McGonagall entra dans son bureau le pas pressé. Son visage exprimait une colère noire qui fit peur aux personnes présentes. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et toisa Drago du regard. Ce dernier arborait un sourire suffisant qui ne plut aucunement à la directrice.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant un dossier d'un tiroir.

- Je conteste l'avis d'expulsion de monsieur Malefoy, et désire le voir réintégrer l'établissement à la prochaine rentrée.

- C'est cela. Et moi, je finirai brûler par des moldus sur la place publique de Londres, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Je reconnais là votre légendaire sens de l'humour, madame la directrice, poursuivit de manière pernicieuse l'avocat.

- Monsieur Malefoy, retroussez vos manches s'il vous plaît, répondit calmement Minerva.

Le professeur Flitwick sourit à sa collègue.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Prechett.

- Les tatouages et autres marques visibles sont interdits à Poudlard. Je voulais m'assurer que Malefoy n'en avait aucuns avant de vous expliquer les diverses raisons de son expulsion...

Malefoy retira sa robe de sorcier. Flitwick se mordit discrètement les lèvres. La marque des ténèbres n'y était pas. McGonagall se leva, prit sa baguette. Elle jeta un sortilège, et la marque n'apparut pas. Elle se rassit et ouvrit le dossier.

- Plusieurs raisons ont conduit à l'expulsion de monsieur Malefoy. La première est son comportement inacceptable envers plusieurs élèves, dont les enfants nées de parents moldus.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda l'avocat.

- Je pense que le terme « sang de bourbe » n'a pas sa place ici, rétorqua froidement McGonagall. Ensuite, il a été surpris plusieurs fois par ses professeurs en plein acte de violence verbales ou physique sur ses camarades.

- Vous avez des exemples à me fournir.

- J'en aurai pour la nuit... Je vais donc choisir les plus probants : En première année, il a agressé, aidé par messieurs Crabbes et Goyle, Neville Londubat. En cinquième année, il a fait chuté monsieur Potter en plein couloir...

- Ah oui, monsieur Potter...

Drago eut un tic nerveux à l'annonce de ce nom.

- Pour ces raisons, je regrette de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête, conclut McGonagall en fermant ce dossier.

- Vous vous doutez que je n'en resterai pas là, répliqua l'avocat. Je ferai appel au conseil d'école.

- Faite donc, rétorqua McGonagall. Depuis que Lucius Malefoy n'en fait plus partie, je crains que vous ne trouviez beaucoup de soutien. L'entretien est clos, bonne soirée Monsieur Prechett.

- Excusez-moi, mais pour les faits que vous m'avez énoncé, mon client n'a pas été puni.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que son directeur de maison est un mangemort avéré ? Demanda la directrice, venimeuse.

- Certes, mais maintenant, il y a prescription. Soit vous réintégrez Drago Malefoy, soit je vous traîne au tribunal...

- Pour les fautes scolaires, je veux bien, mais pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore ? Demanda Flitwick en haussant la voix.

- Mon client a été interrogé sous veritaserum par un auror du ministère cet après midi. Il a été mis sous imperium par Severus Rogue. Vous trouverez la transcription de l'interrogatoire ici.

Prechett ouvrit sa mallette et sortit une liasse de parchemin.

- L'interrogatoire a été fait en ma présence, ainsi que celle d'un huissier et de l'auror Flint.

- Théodore Flint ? Le frère de Marcus Flint ? Demanda le ministre.

L'avocat acquiesça.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse pour ne pas reprendre monsieur Malefoy.

McGonagall sortit une feuille de parchemin, écrivit quelques lignes, apposa le sceau de Poudlard et tandis la feuille à Malefoy qui souriait, victorieux.

- Je vous préviens Malefoy. Un seul faux pas, et c'est la porte... dit froidement McGonagall.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux, et quitta la pièce suivit par Prechett.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

McGonagall hocha la tête, lasse et usée.

- Il y a des mangemorts au ministère...

x x x

Une chtite review pour me dire que vous êtes revenu ?

Bisous !

Link9


	13. Visite à Sainte Mangouste

**Rebonjour,**

**Voici la suite de cette longue longue histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours après ces mois d'absences.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Visite à Sainte Mangouste.**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'était l'heure de sa toilette quotidienne. Une infirmière, la quarantaine environ, arriva dans sa chambre et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Devant la porte, un des amis de madame McGonagall surveillait les alentours, allez savoir pourquoi. Hier soir, c'était une jeune femme amusante, qui changeait d'apparence à volonté. C'était fort divertissant, et Hermione paierait cher pour connaître le truc. Elle espérait de même pour la soirée. Cependant, elle vit pénétrer dans la chambre un homme proche de la quarantaine. Ce dernier avait l'air horriblement gêné. L'infirmière, portant toujours Hermione dans les bras, le fusilla du regard.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je... euh... Je suis là pour surveiller que tout se passe bien, balbutia Mondigus Fletcher.

Hermione huma avec dégoût les relents d'alcool qui émanait de l'homme.

- Hors de question, monsieur Fletcher. Pour miss Tonks, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient, mais je ne veux pas vous voir dans cette salle de bain !

Mondigus plissa les yeux.

- Ecoutez, je suis mandaté par l'Ordre et je dois...

- Quittez cette pièce, je prends le relais ! Dit froidement Minerva McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Sortez de là et attendez-moi, nous en discuterons plus tard.

L'infirmière remercia du regard la directrice de Poudlard tandis que McGonagall claquait la porte au nez de Fletcher. Le professeur inspecta rapidement la salle de bain, et Hermione put enfin prendre son bain. Minerva tournait le dos à la baignoire et montait la garde.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'infirmière avait rhabillé Hermione et la directrice avait tenu à la mettre elle-même au lit.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. Faite de beaux rêves. J'espère que vous serez bientôt en mesure de converser avec moi, car nos discussions autour d'un thé me manquent...

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de la dame. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de discussion autour d'un thé, mais lui fit comprendre que ça lui serait agréable. McGonagall se pencha et embrassa délicatement le front de l'élève, éteignit la lumière et sortit sans un bruit. Cependant, point de Mondigus dans le couloir.

- Où est-il encore passé ? Grommela Minerva en le cherchant du regard.

Elle resta devant la porte, prête à disputer ce vieil ivrogne inconscient.

Hermione avait mal à la tête. La douleur lui vrillait les tempes. Elle inspirait profondément quand une ombre se dessina sur le mur. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha d'elle, baguette prête à servir.

- Vous êtes donc vivante... sifflait la voix grave.

Hermione paniquait. Pourquoi madame McGonagall n'entrait pas à ce moment là ? Les échos d'une dispute provenaient du couloir.

- N'ayez pas peur. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous ne seriez jamais sortie de chez vous vivante.

Hermione se renfonça dans les couvertures. L'aspect de l'homme lui faisait peur. Il avait le teint cireux, et ses longs cheveux noirs graisseux lui tombaient sur sa face émaciée. « Mais pourquoi parle-t-il de me tuer ? » se demanda-t-elle, effrayée. Severus Rogue s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main sur son front.

- Ils ne vous ont pas raté, à ce que je vois... murmura-t-il.

Ce qui surprit Hermione, c'était que le ton de l'homme était doux, presque chaleureux. Il fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui de l'élève.

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Permettez-vous que je lise dans votre esprit ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Que racontait-il ? Il était fou, assurément…

- Hum... Je vois... Vous ne pouvez ni parler, ni bouger...

Il pointa sa baguette et murmura « Legilimens ». La préfète ne résista pas. Elle laissa Rogue pénétrer dans son esprit. Des milliers d'images défilaient sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens, sans parvenir à établir un lien avec elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le maître des potions voyagea dans les méandres du cerveau de son ancienne élève. Il la regarda enfin, las.

- Vous avez tout oublié, murmura-t-il. Vous ne vous souvenez d'aucun sort, d'aucune potion... Quel gâchis...

Hermione sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

- Je vais vous aider. Vos connections nerveuses ne sont pas encore totalement réparées, comme je l'avais deviné. Buvez ça...

L'homme sortit de sa poche une fiole qu'il porta aux lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière but comme elle le pouvait, une partie du liquide se trouvant sur sa chemise de nuit.

- Vous verrez, vous vous sentirez bien mieux dans quelques jours. Je repasserai vous en redonner la semaine prochaine. D'ici, préparez-vous à travailler comme jamais vous ne l'avez fait. Vous avez six années à...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et un trait de lumière rouge traversa la pièce. Rogue l'évita et tourna son regard vers le couloir. Minerva McGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement, la baguette levée, le regard meurtrier.

- Rogue, dit-elle avec dégoût.

- Directrice McGonagall, fit celui-ci avec un rictus.

Il menaça Hermione de sa baguette et recula vers la fenêtre D'un geste de la main, il la déverrouilla magiquement et sauta dans le vide. Minerva appela Mondigus dans le couloir et lui intima de partir à la recherche de Rogue. Ce dernier déglutit mais sentit qu'il courrait plus de danger à désobéir qu'à faire la chasse au mangemort. McGonagall appela immédiatement un médicomage qui examina rapidement Hermione.

La jeune femme soupira quand on lui fit d'autres piqûres sous l'oeil inquiet de sa directrice. Elle ferma les yeux, tellement la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la tête était insoutenable. McGonagall s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme dormait et le guérisseur apportait les résultats des analyses à la directrice de Poudlard.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'a fait ce mangemort... Il ne l'a pas empoisonné, mais administré un remède d'une confection rare et extrêmement difficile.

- Quels en sont les effets ?

- Ses connections nerveuses sont toutes ressoudées, c'est impressionnant. Il lui aurait fallu au moins deux ou trois mois pour cela sinon. En revanche, j'ai aussi les résultats des scanners d'hier. Ils sont assez inquiétants.

- Venez en au fait, je vous prie !

- Mis à part son immobilité et son mutisme, sa mémoire en a pris un coup. Elle a tout oublié ce qui concernait la magie. Apparemment, la zone du cerveau qui stocké ses connaissances est vierge.

Minerva s'assit. C'est comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard au coeur.

- Merci docteur.

Ce dernier la salua et quitta la pièce. La directrice sortit de la pièce pour gagner le couloir. Elle y trouva Tonks et Lupin qui discutaient à voix basse, main dans la main.

- Veillez à ce que personne ne rentre dans cette chambre. Je pars à Poudlard, je reviendrai demain en fin d'après midi.

- Un problème, Minerva ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- Je vous en parlerai demain...

Sans ajouter un mot, le professeur transplana. Quand elle arriva au Terrier, elle fut étonnée de voir Ginny, Ron et Harry encore debout.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Interrogea Molly en crispant ses doigts sur une assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

- Quand pourrons-nous lui rendre visite ? Demanda Ron, avide.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler devant les enfants... murmura Minerva.

Madame Weasley acquiesça, et toutes deux passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry avança machinalement sa dame de trois cases, en fixant la porte derrière laquelle les deux adultes avaient disparu. Ron tenait en suspend son cavalier au dessus de l'échiquier, et Ginny avait interrompu la rédaction de sa lettre pour Luna. Les trois jeunes gens se regardaient, inquiets, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, Molly et McGonagall revinrent, et madame Weasley, les yeux rougis, se dirigea vers un vieux placard en bois.

- Comment va Hermione ? Demanda Ron à son professeur.

- Pensez-vous que nous devons leur dire ? Demanda la directrice à Molly.

- Nous ne pourrons leur cacher Hermione éternellement... répondit cette dernière.

- Bien, approchez-vous... dit doucement McGonagall en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

Ron et Harry lâchèrent leurs pièces et prirent place sur le canapé du salon. Molly donna quelques livres poussiéreux à la directrice de Poudlard.

- Mais, maman, ce sont nos livres de maternel ! Balbutia Ginny.

Harry sut à quoi ils serviraient. Cependant, il espérait sincèrement se tromper.

- Miss Granger, suite à son accident, a oublié beaucoup de choses élémentaires... commença le professeur.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

Molly renifla bruyamment.

- Lire, parler, écrire, compter, faire de la magie... énuméra McGonagall. Elle doit tout réapprendre...

Ron se leva d'un bond, le visage fermé, et courut dans sa chambre. La porte claqua violemment. Ginny se mit à pleurer et cacha son visage contre sa mère qui la berça doucement.

McGonagall prit congé et transplana pour Poudlard. Elle voulut passer pour voir si son directeur adjoint s'en sortait avec l'administration.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de son collègue, elle le vit prêt à lancer un sortilège à un parchemin. Minerva fronça les sourcils en remarquant que c'était la lettre de Poudlard destinée à Drago Malefoy.

- Je voulais juste ajouter un sortilège de puces et de poux... se justifia Flitwick avec un petit sourire.

* * *

**A plus dans le bus,**

**Link9**


	14. Efforts intenses

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Oui, je sais, une absence très longue… En fait, je ne comptais pas revenir, mais vos reviews ponctuelles m'ont fait changée d'avis. Je vais donc finir cette histoire, et toutes celles en cours. Ca prendra du temps, mais je suis motivée!**

**Merci à toutes et à tous, et très bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 14 : Efforts intenses **

- Debout la dedans ! C'est une nouvelle journée d'efforts physiques et intellectuels qui commencent !

La voix de McDougall tira Hermione de ses songes. Elle fut prise d'un violent mal de tête. Si elle avait eu la possibilité de lui demander de baisser d'un ton elle ne se serait pas privée. Elle se contenta d'un magnifique regard noir, qui n'impressionna pas le moins du monde la jeune femme. La guérisseuse l'installa dans son fauteuil, et la poussa jusqu'à la cafétéria. Au menu, l'habituel oeuf sur le plat, inondé de tabasco. La préfète leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se damnerait pour une bonne tartine de confiture.

- Je sais, encore des oeufs. Mais je te signale que tu es en convalescence, et que tu as besoin de protéines. Alors, avale moi ça et ne te fais pas prier... rétorqua sèchement Olivia en présentant à la bouche de sa patiente une fourchette qui dégoulinait de blanc et de jaune.

Hermione avala à contre coeur, puis s'étouffa. Les oeufs étaient brûlant, et beaucoup trop épicé. Elle sentit sa gorge prendre feu, et ses yeux pleurer. Elle tendait désespérément sa main vers le verre d'eau, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à la médicomage.

- Mais que veux-tu ? Demanda cette dernière.

Hermione fixait le verre d'eau, et reportait ses yeux sur Olivia. Elle réussit à bouger un index en direction de l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Tu veux de l'eau ?

- Eau ! Répéta Hermione.

- Et bien voilà ! On finit par y arriver.

La préfète fut heureuse de se désaltérer, mais encore plus d'avoir enfin pu prononcer une parole.

- Et ça, c'est des oeufs, continua McDougall en montrant l'assiette.

- Eux ?

- Non, oeufs...

- Ouefs...

- C'est pas encore ça...

- Oeufs ?

- C'est mieux ! Finis vite ton plat, et on va voir si tu t'en sors aussi au niveau des progrès physiques...

Sur le chemin, Hermione croisala femme à l'apparence changeante et son compagnon au sourire doux. Ces derniers lui firent la bise et Hermione prononça le mot «eau», fière d'elle.Tonks la serra dans ses bras et, après un regard appuyé à Rémus, transplana. Une fois dans la salle de gym, Olivia attrapa des cubes.

- Voyons si on peut faire bouger ses jolies mimines...

Harry s'éveilla tôt ce matin là. Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Il descendit rapidement dans la cuisine et salua madame Weasley. Cette dernière avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, rongés par l'inquiétude. Soudain, Tonks apparut dans la pièce, souriante.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je passe en coup de vent pour vous prévenir. Hermione a dit son premier mot ce matin !

Harry sauta de joie tandis que Molly soupira de soulagement.

- Tu vas prévenir Minerva ? Demanda Molly.

- Non, on lui fera la surprise quand elle reviendra cette après midi. Elle a besoin de bonnes nouvelles en ce moment. Bon, je retourne auprès de Remus. A bientôt !

L'auror transplana, et c'est avec une rare bonne humeur qu'Harry prit un chocolat chaud. Quand Ron et Ginny descendirent vingt minutes plus tard, ils accueillirent la nouvelle avec gaieté. Harry s'approcha doucement de Molly.

- Excusez-moi madame, mais je voudrai faire quelque chose pour Hermione. J'ai appris un peu de legilimencie, et si j'entre dans son esprit, je pourrai essayer de l'aider...

Molly réfléchit, assez sceptique.

- J'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall. C'est gentil de proposer ton aide !

Harry retourna auprès de Ron, qui mangeait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis l'accident d'Hermione.

La préfète de Gryffondor devait user de tout son courage pour ne pas abandonner. Depuis le repas de midi, elle était entre deux barres parallèles, et se forçait à avancer. Ses jambes et ses bras lui faisaient mal. Cependant, Olivia faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer, et l'exhortait à continuer.

Vint enfin l'heure de la délivrance. Olivia assit Hermione sur une chaise, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- D'ici quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall va arriver. On va lui faire une petite surprise. Quand elle arrivera, tu lui diras «Bonjour, professeur McGonagall» Vas-y, essaye !

- Bon... bonj...

- Allez, c'est pas sorcier.

Hermione fit une grimace. Elle voudrait bien l'y voir.

- Bon... jour prof Mac...

- C'est mieux, mais il y a encore du travail. Maintenant que tu arrives à faire trois pas sans tomber, je vais te mettre debout et t'aider à marcher jusqu'à elle.

A ce moment, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

- Elle arrive. En piste, mademoiselle la préfète !

Olivia attrapa Hermione par la taille et la mit en position verticale. Elle se plaça derrière elle et la tint par les hanches. En effet, la directrice de Poudlard entra dans la pièce, et fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Hermione avançait lentement vers elle, faisant des pas hésitant et gauche.

- Bon... jour prof Macgo...

Minerva sourit et s'approcha de son élève. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez mieux.

La voix du professeur tremblait d'émotion. Hermione se sentit pathétique. Elle ne pouvait pas faire trois pas convenables, ni aligner deux mots. Les larmes coulèrent lentement, et Minerva resserra son étreinte.

- Il te faut une bonne douche, Hermione ! Une Gryffondor qui sent le fauve, ça fait mauvais genre... Pardon, madame la directrice ! Se rattrapa rapidement Olivia.

- Ne vous embêtez pas McDougall. Je ramène miss Granger dans sa chambre, rétorqua McGonagall, qui n'arrivait pas à être fâchée contre la guérisseuse.

Olivia installa Hermione dans son fauteuil roulant, et McGonagall la raccompagna dans sa chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva, donnant des cachets contre le mal de tête à sa patiente. Puis, comme les jours précédents, Hermione fut conduite dans la salle de bain privée après inspection de la pièce par le professeur McGonagall pour y être douchée. La jeune femme rongeait son frein. Elle se sentait humiliée. Elle était déshabillée, lavée car elle n'était pas fichue de le faire. Elle se mit à songer qu'elle aimeraitque tout se finisse, qu'un matin elle ne se réveille pas. Elle chassa ses pensées noires quandla femmelui sourit en la mettant au lit.

- Que voulez-vous faire avant le dîner ? Demanda le professeur. J'ai réussi à ensorceler une télévision et un magnétoscope moldu, et j'ai des cassettes vidéo. Ca vous tente ?

Hermionefut étonnée d'entendre qu'on pouvait ensorceler une télé, la magie n'existant pas, mais lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle serait ravie de regarder la télé.

- Bien, mais il faut le mériter. Répétez après moi : oui.

- I !

- O-u-i...

- Oui... balbutia Hermione.

McGonagall lui sourit et alluma d'un coup de baguette l'objet. Elle glissa une cassette dans la fente. C'était un dessin animé de Walt Disney, et la jeune femme prit plaisir à le voir. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards à son professeur, qui fronçait les sourcils. Hermione devina que la directrice de Poudlard essayait de comprendre comment les images défilaient.

A la fin du film, McGonagall demanda à l'infirmière d'apporter deux plateaux repas, et fut impressionnée de voir que son élève, à défaut de pouvoir tenir la cuillère elle-même, arrivait à l'emmener jusqu'à sa bouche. Quand elle rejoint Maugrey dans le couloir, elle était optimiste pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Elle était persuadée qu'Hermione récupérerait rapidement toutes ses facultés.


	15. Anniversaire particulier

CHAPITRE 15 : Anniversaire particulier

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**En uploadant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, vous n'en êtes qu'au tout début de l'histoire ! (et oui, je ne l'ai pas encore fini, et il y a 45 chapitres pour le moment).**

**Et je me suis surtout rendu compte que la suite était bien plus intéressante… Donc, je vais activer les mises à jour pour que vous puissez vous faire autant plaisir que moi ! BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : Anniversaire particulier**

Les jours suivant passèrent lentement. Harry, Ron et Ginny guettaient la moindre nouvelle d'Hermione. Cependant, les adultes ne laissaient filtrer pas grand chose, et cela démoralisait les jeunes gens. Les journées au Terrier semblaient triste et, pour se changer les idées, Ron et Harry se plongeait dans leurs manuels scolaires. Ginny, elle, passait son temps entre le vol sur balais et la rédaction de lettres à Luna et Neville.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'entraînait tous les jours dans la salle de gym en compagnie de McDougall et s'efforçait à retenir plusieurs mots. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à faire des phrases structurées, ou encore conjuguer des verbes, mais chaque chose en son temps, avait dit le professeur McGonagall. Il fallait être patient, et tout finirait par arriver.

La rentrée à Poudlard était préparée. Flitwick avait mis les bouchées doubles, et l'établissement était fin prêt pour recevoir les élèves. Bill et Fleur avaient déjà apporté des affaires dans leur appartement de fonction, et se dépêchaient de préparer leur cours. Minerva, quant à elle, s'enfermait souvent dans son bureau, et triait les affaires de Dumbledore. Elle espérait tomber sur des notes qui aurait pu lui indiquer la tâche qu'Harry devait accomplir cette année. Pour le moment, elle avait fait chou blanc, mais s'acharnait.

De plus, sa préoccupation première était d'améliorer la situation de la préfète de Gryffondor. Sa rééducation à l'hôpital serait finie fin août, ce qu ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'elle serait parfaitement rétablie. Elle avait pensé à lui aménager une chambre spéciale à Poudlard mais, comme le lui avait fait remarqué Flitwick, avec ce serpent de Malefoy dans les parages, Hermione était en danger. Les deux professeurs s'étaient regardés, consternés. Comment faire pour que la préfète poursuive une scolarité normale ?

Arriva le 31 juillet. Harry fut réveillé par les Weasley au grand complet. Charlie était revenu de Roumanie pour l'occasion, et Bill avait déserté les couloirs vides de Poudlard pour la journée. Fred et Georges avaient fermé exceptionnellement leur magasin pour participer à la fête d'anniversaire et Arthur avait pris sa journée au ministère.

Au petit déjeuner, l'humeur était joyeuse. Ginny discutait avec ses frères, tandis qu'Harry ouvrait ses cadeaux. De la part de son ancienne petite amie, il reçut une boucle d'oreille semblable à celle de Bill. Harry s'approcha de Ginny et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Elle est très jolie... murmura Harry.

- Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Je pensais que ça t'irait bien... dit en rougissant Ginny.

Quand Harry eut déballé le dernier présent, celui des jumeaux, McGonagall apparut dans le salon, un petit paquet à la main.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Potter. Je vous apporte le cadeau de Miss Granger.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Harry en déballant le paquet grossièrement fait.

- Mieux... répondit de manière évasive le professeur.

Harry trouva dans une petite boîte en carton une bougie fait main. Elle n'était pas très droite, de couleur jaune et rouge.

- Pour que vous voyez la lumière dans l'obscurité... dit doucement Minerva.

- C'est un cadeau magnifique, murmura Harry.

Molly Weasley essuya rapidement une larme, tandis que Ron se mouchait bruyamment.

- Potter, j'ai aussi un présent pour vous. Je vais vous emmener voir Miss Granger.

- On peut venir ? Demandèrent Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges.

Leur mère secoua la tête.

- Pas encore mes chéris. Je vous promets que vous pourrez la voir la semaine prochaine.

Ron se renfrogna. McGonagall tendit un portoloin à Harry.

- Nous y allons, Potter.

Ce dernier acquiesça et toucha l'objet. Harry et McGonagall disparurent pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Le professeur prit le chemin de la salle de gym, Harry sur ses talons.

- Je vous préviens, Potter, elle n'a plus aucun souvenir.

Harry s'arrêta net, sous le choc.

- Mais.. je...

- Molly a préféré taire cette information pour ne pas causer plus de peine que nécessaire. Hermione est assez fatiguée. Quand vous lui parlez, faite des phrases simples. Sujet, verbe, complément, rien de plus. Parlez lentement, et ne relevez pas ces fautes de syntaxes. Cependant, n'utilisez pas un ton condescendant quand vous lui adresserez la parole, vous risqueriez de la vexer...

- Bien professeur...

Harry sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il espérait ne pas froisser son amie.

- Molly m'a parlé de votre projet de lire dans ses pensées. Si vous pouviez lui ramener quelques bribes de sa vie avant l'accident, ça ne serait pas du luxe...

Harry eut un choc. Son amie avait maigri affreusement. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue et les efforts continus qu'elle devait fournir. Elle était en compagnie d'une médicomage qu'Harry avait déjà vu à Poudlard, quand il était en première année. Hermione avait une main appuyée contre le mur, et essayait d'avancer, la guérisseuse la tenant par les hanches. Ses pieds avaient du mal à rester dans l'axe. Elle traînait les pieds, ses genoux n'arrivant pas à se plier et se déplier pour avancer correctement. Son visage s'illumina quand elle posa les yeux sur son ami et son professeur.

- Bjour Ary... dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Harry fit un petit sourire. De sa manière de parler, on aurait dit la soeur de Malefoy.

- Comment vas-tu ma grande ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- Ok... répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal dans tout son corps. La guérisseuse l'assit confortablement dans sa chaise roulante.

- Je passe te voir tout à l'heure, Hermione. On essaiera de voir si tu peux utiliser le déambulateur, maintenant que tes bras ont retrouvé leur motricité. Potter, professeur McGonagall, à bientôt.

La jeune médicomage sortit sans un regard en arrière.

- Que diriez-vous de faire une petite promenade ? Demanda doucement Minerva à la préfète.

- Ok ! Répondit Hermione en souriant.

Le trio se retrouva rapidement dans les jardins de Sainte Mangouste. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Hermione s'efforçant de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- C'est toi mon meilleur ami ? demanda-t-elle difficilement.

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

- McGo m'a parlé de toi. Bon anif Ary, balbutia-t-elle.

Apparemment, elle avait préparé sa phrase dans sa tête, et grimaça en entendant le résultat.

- Merci Hermi, répondit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. J'aimerai te rendre un service. J'ai peut-être la possibilité de te ramener des souvenirs. Veux-tu que j'essaie ? demanda-t-il pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Hermione hésita un moment, mais se reprit vite. Après tout, ce garçon dont tout le monde disait qu'il était son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Mais elle se demandait comment il pourrait bien faire, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait strictement de rien.

- Oui...

Harry regarda McGonagall qui acquiesça. Ils se mirent à l'abri des regards et le jeune homme sortit sa baguette.

- Legilimens ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant l'objet sur Hermione.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était effrayée. McGonagall posa une main apaisante sur son épaule tandis que la jeune femme fermait les yeux sous l'effet du sortilège. Harry fut comme aspiré par la magie et pénétra dans les souvenirs de son amie. Il vit à contre coeur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de son accident. Harry serra des points quand il vit Rogue face à lui. Cependant, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand celui qui avait tué Dumbledore laissa s'enfuir son amie.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » se demanda Harry tandis qu'il se trouvait maintenant sur le terrain vague.

Quand il vécut le moment où son amie se faisait abattre de plusieurs balles, le souvenir était si violent qu'il en ressentit la douleur. Tout de suite après, il se trouva dans une immensité blanche, face à Dumbledore. Il compris l'essentiel de l'échange, et cela le surprit encore plus. L'ancien directeur savait qu'il allait mourir ? Et Rogue ne serait pas un traître ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Harry interrompit le sort et sortit de l'esprit de son amie. Cette dernière le regardait, dépitée.

- Toujours rien... dit-elle avec difficulté.

- Tu es sure ? Interrogea Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Oui...

La jeune fille retint des larmes de rage. McGonagall semblait abattue. Harry prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui de la directrice.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose, professeur. Le soir où Voldemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. S'il n'est pas mort, c'est qu'il avait prit la précaution de séparer son âme en plusieurs fractions qu'il a enfermées dans des objets. Trois sont détruits, il en reste quatre, dont le corps de Voldemort lui-même. Ces objets sont appelés Horcruxes...

- Et où sont-ils ? Demanda McGonagall. Les avez-vous identifiés ?

- On comptait y travailler à Godric's Hollow avec Hermione et Ron... répondit le jeune homme.

La préfète regardait Harry et Minerva sans comprendre grand chose. Elle se sentait frustrée, exclue.

- Bien, je vous aiderai. J'ai une bibliothèque privée assez fournie à Poudlard, vous pourrez la consulter à loisir.

- Quand pourrais-je... commença Harry.

- Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure. Profitons de cette belle journée, répliqua le professeur avec un sourire.

Ils se remirent en route, se promenant parmi les plans de rosier. Cependant, l'heure à laquelle Hermione devait reprendre ses exercices arriva bien vite.

- Je reviens vite, Miss Granger, dit doucement McGonagall. Je raccompagne Potter.

- Ok, répondit lentement la préfète.

Harry se pencha et fit une bise à son amie.

- A bientôt Hermione. Soigne-toi bien !

Elle hocha la tête et Harry disparut avec la directrice après avoir prit un portoloin.

- Assez feignasser pour aujourd'hui, nous avons du travail sur la planche ! Commença Olivia avec énergie. Voici un marcheur. Mais c'est une belle connerie, car c'est toi qui vas marcher. Tu vas voir, c'est simple comme bonjour à utiliser. En un rien de temps, tu courras comme une déesse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes ?

De retour au Terrier, Harry fut assailli de question par Ginny et Ron. Il les rassura quant à l'état de santé de leur amie, sans leur parler des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait. Pour fêter les 17 ans d'Harry, Madame Weasley avait préparé un magnifique repas d'anniversaire, ainsi qu'un sublime gâteau. McGonagall voulait partir, mais après les protestations des Weasley au grand complet, se résigna à rester. Les jumeaux fêtèrent cette décision en réveillant la goule du grenier, qui manifesta sa mauvaise humeur en frappant sur les tuyaux. Fred et Georges offrirent à leur professeur leur dernière invention à tester sur les Serpentard : des bonbons apparemment inoffensifs, qui faisaient s'endormir pour la journée celui qui le mangeait.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à les mettre pendant le buffet de rentrée sur la table des Serpentard ! S'exclama Georges.

- Enfin, tu n'as pas honte ! Le gronda Molly.

- Après tout, ça calmera peut-être Malefoy pour l'année... maugréa McGonagall en mettant dans sa poche le sachet que lui tendait Fred.

- Malefoy ? Demanda Ron en serrant les poings.

- Nous avons été obligé de le réintégrer. Mais rassure-vous, je pense qu'il ne restera pas longtemps à Poudlard... répondit McGonagall, avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle est entrain de préparer, mais ça va être la fête de la fouine... murmura Ginny à Harry.

Le survivant acquiesça. Il avait hâte d'être à la rentrée.

* * *

La suite bientôt !! Bises,

Link

* * *


	16. L'honorable directeur de Serpentard

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Je fais vite car je susi en plein écriture, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur voter fin.**

**Bisous et à très bientôt !**

**Link9**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : L'honorable directeur de Serpentard**

Le lendemain, Ron, Harry et Ginny partirent à Poudlard pour la journée. McGonagall leur avait laissé libre accès à son bureau et à sa bibliothèque, à condition qu'ils ne fassent aucun bruit. La directrice avait encore un peu de travail, comme réorganiser l'Ordre du Phénix, refaire les équipes, trouver des financements, et analyser les informations sur l'activité des mangemorts fournies par leurs indics, de moins en moins nombreux.

- Je serai vous, monsieur Weasley, je ne reposerai pas ce livre. Vous pourriez y trouver des renseignements fort intéressants ! Dit-elle en prenant une liasse de parchemin dans un tiroir.

- Elle a des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ? Murmura Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il avait trouvé un livre d'histoire de magie noire incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

- Si seulement Hermione était là pour nous aider ! Soupira Ginny en feuilletant un traité en latin, langue qu'elle comprenait partiellement.

- Cela vous apprend que vous devait arrêter de compter sur autrui, jeunes gens ! Dit une voix forte.

McGonagall leva le nez de ses dossiers et sourit.

- Horace Slughorn ! Je suppose que vous avez reçu mon hibou, dit en se levant la directrice de Poudlard.

Le maître de potion serra la main à sa collègue.

- En effet, et j'accepte avec grand plaisir votre offre.

- Quelle offre ? Demanda Ron.

Harry soupira. Son ami avait toujours un train de retard.

- Celle de directeur de Serpentard. En revanche, Minerva, je vous en veux. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'Hermione Granger était à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Je voulais éviter que l'affaire s'ébruite, Horace... répondit cette dernière.

- Je connais le meilleur médicomage. Il est en poste à Washington. Voulez-vous que je lui demande de venir ? Il a fait une spécialisation rééducation...

- Rassurez-vous, Miss Granger est entre de très bonnes mains. D'ailleurs, elle va beaucoup mieux. Mais elle sera touchée par votre sollicitude.

- J'espère qu'elle se remettra vite. Cette petite a du potentiel, et j'espère que ces imbéciles encagoulés ne l'ont pas gâché.

McGonagall ne répondit pas.

- Pensez-vous que je puisse aller lui rendre une visite de courtoisie ? Demanda Slughorn.

- J'y vais dans une heure. Pourquoi ne m'accompagneriez-vous pas, Horace ? Interrogea McGonagall, sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

- C'est parfait ! Je vais poser mes affaires dans mes appartements, et je vous rejoins dans une heure tapante aux grilles de Poudlard. A de suite, Minerva. Jeunes gens, bonnes fins de vacances...

- Il nous reste encore un mois... grommela Ron alors que le nouveau directeur de Serpentard quittait la pièce.

- Potter, quand comptez-vous vous installer à Godric's Hollow ? Demanda Minerva.

- En fait, mes affaires et celles de Ron sont déjà prêtes. J'ai récupéré la clef, nous comptions y aller ce soir...

- Bien, je vous y accompagnerai. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, je serai votre gardienne du secret.

- Ce serait un honneur, professeur, répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Quand Hermione nous rejoindra-t-elle ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle sera à Poudlard le premier septembre, répondit doucement McGonagall.

Ron se renfrogna.

- Vous pourrez lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine, ajouta le professeur pour détendre l'atmosphère. En attendant, prenez vos livres, je vous emmène à Godric's Hollow...

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent avec leur professeur aux grilles de Poudlard pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village, et se dirigèrent vers la maison le plus en retrait. Elle était magnifique, assez spacieuse. Harry eut un pincement au coeur en tirant le portail et en s'engageant dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Ils pénétrèrent dans un vaste hall, assez poussiéreux.

- Je sens qu'on va passer l'été à faire le ménage.

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai demandé à Kreatchur de s'en occuper. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Bien, je vais jeter le sortilège fidelitas, et je vous laisserai vaquer à vos occupations, coupa McGonagall.

Harry hocha la tête et McGonagall fit l'incantation.

- Au fait professeur, il faut que je vous dise ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être, Rogue n'est pas un traître.

- Potter ! Il a tué Dumbledore ! S'offusqua la directrice.

- Le directeur savait qu'il allait mourir. Il l'a dit à Hermione. De plus, Rogue la laissé partir de chez elle, alors qu'il aurait pu la tuer. Croyez-moi, même si je le hais de tout mon être, il est de notre côté. Pour sa couverture, ne le dîtes à personne. Il va nous être utile lors de la dernière bataille.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux bien vous croire, mais j'attends quand même des preuves. Je demanderai à Miss Granger quand elle ira mieux.

Le professeur prit congé de ses deux élèves et transplana pour Poudlard. Elle fut vite rejointe par Slughorn, et tous deux se hâtèrent d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. Quand ils se trouvèrent devant la chambre d'Hermione, Shakelbot leur barra le passage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda sèchement McGonagall.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer... répliqua l'auror, le regard vitreux.

- Imperio... murmura Horace à sa collègue.

McGonagall acquiesça. Elle se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et lança un « petrificus totalus » avant que Shakelbot ne puisse faire un mouvement. Slughorn prit sa baguette et enfonça d'un coup de pied la porte. Ils trouvèrent Severus Rogue au chevet d'Hermione. Ce dernier faisait boire une potion à la préfète.

- Eloignez-vous d'elle ! Ordonna froidement Minerva.

- Stupefix !

Le sortilège lancé par Rogue toucha de plein fouet Slughorn qui s'écroula au sol. Minerva et Severus se tenaient en joug, prêt à lancer une incantation.

- J'ai du mal à croire ce que m'a dit Potter. Vous êtes un traître, Rogue.

- Non. Il est gentil... Balbutia Hermione.

- La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, ricana Rogue avec un rictus méprisant. Surtout quand ils ont un âge mental proche de trois ans.

- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Miss Granger. Je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles, traître !

- On se connaît ? demanda Hermione à Rogue.

- Evidemment, je ne suis pas le bon samaritain pour vous aider ainsi. Et je ne vous ai pas demandé de prendre ma défense, petite idiote !

Hermione sourit.

- Tout est ok, prof McGo...nagall.

Minerva baissa sa baguette. Rogue jeta un oubliette à Slughorn toujours allongé.

- Malgré les sarcasmes, j'ai toujours eu de l'estime pour vous, directrice McGonagall. Je viendrai vers vous en temps voulu pour tout vous expliquer. Pour le moment, continuez de faire croire que je ne suis qu'un sale meurtrier. Et prenez soin de votre préfète... murmura Rogue à son ancienne collègue.

La voix froide du mangemort glaça les veines de McGonagall. Quand Severus quitta la pièce, le professeur s'approcha rapidement d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

- Vous allez bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai faim, dit-elle simplement.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte votre repas, assura McGonagall.

Elle appela une infirmière, désenchanta Shakelbot, et attendit l'arrivée de Tonks et Lupin. McGonagall parla succinctement de l'épisode Rogue, et les trois membres du Phénix décidèrent de renforcer la sécurité à Sainte Mangouste.

Minerva finit sa soirée à discuter avec Hermione. La jeune femme améliorait sa syntaxe et son vocabulaire à vue d'œil, même si ces derniers restaient encore assez sommaires. Le professeur se dit que début août, elle pourrait commencer à lui réapprendre à lire et à écrire. Quand à la magie… Elle ne savait pas trop. En tout cas, cet apprentissage devait se faire le plus vite possible, au vu de la situation extrême qui régnait en Grande Bretagne.

En voyant son élève dormir paisiblement, elle se dit qu'elle l'emmènera à Poudlard à la semaine. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de la laisser à l'hôpital sorcier, et surtout la faire prendre le Poudlard Express le premier septembre.


	17. INCONNUE

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été hospitalisée pour une opération du dos, et je mets un peu de temps à m'en remettre. Mais bon, arrêtée pour trois mois au moins, j'aurais le temps de reprendre mes fics. Donc normalement, les update seront plus fréquentes !

Bonne lecture et gros bisous

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : INCONNUE**

Quelques jours passèrent. Hermione s'entraînait toute la journée avec son déambulateur, et arrivait à présent à se passer de son fauteuil roulant. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours aucun souvenir, ce qui attristait Minerva. Elle avait beau lui montrer des photos, des livres de cours, des sorts, rien ne fit. Un samedi après midi, tandis qu'Olivia avait pris en charge sa protégée, Minerva avait transplané pour le Terrier. Elle y trouva Ginny, révisant ses cours. La directrice sourit.

- Bonjour, Miss Weasley, je suis ravie de voir que vous vous occupez à bon escient…

La jeune femme rougit.

- Que diriez-vous de ramener Hermione à Poudlard en ma compagnie ? continua le professeur d'une voix chaleureuse.

Ginny se leva d'un bond, souriante comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis plus d'un mois, et partit prévenir sa mère. Molly arriva, le visage grave, ce que ne comprit pas la jeune Weasley. Elle jeta un regard entendu à Minerva, et fit plusieurs recommandations à sa fille avant qu'elle ne quitte le Terrier avec son professeur à l'aide d'un portoloin pour Godric's Hollow. Molly les attendrait à Sainte Mangouste.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Potter, et McGonagall révéla l'emplacement à son élève. Puis toutes deux pénétrèrent dans l'imposante demeure. Elles trouvèrent Ron et Harry en plein nettoyage, ce qui fit sourire Ginny.

- Les garçons, on va chercher Hermione pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Vous venez ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama Ron en balançant son chiffon.

Harry se contenta de sourire à ses amis, et tous prirent un portoloin pour Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, et ne voulait voir personne. Olivia avait expliqué à la jeune femme qu'elle partait aujourd'hui, et la préfète le refusait. Elle voulait rester avec la guérisseuse. Cette dernière entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de sa patiente.

- Hermione, il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard… dit-elle en lui prenant doucement la main.

Cette dernière secoua la tête nerveusement.

- Non, je veux pas y aller. Je ne sais pas où s'est, et je ne me souviens pas.

- Oui, mais ça pas te revenir ma grande, t'inquiète pas.

- Non ! Je ne les connais pas ces gens ! répondit-elle avec fureur en se levant. Je ne veux pas les voir !

Olivia regardait la porte avec tristesse. Hermione se retourna et vit le jeune homme de la dernière fois, Harry, un grand garçon roux, une fille qui devait être sa sœur, une dame aux cheveux tout aussi flamboyant, et le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière avait l'air abattu.

- Euh… Bonjour… murmura Hermione en se rasseyant.

Le grand roux était blanc comme un linge, tandis que la jeune fille serrait les poings. Tous deux entraînèrent Harry plus loin et Hermione entendit quelques éclats de voix.

- Molly, vous pouvez rester avec Hermione ? Je vais signer les derniers papiers, dit McGonagall, soudainement lasse.

- Non, laissez… Je vais le faire, répondit Molly en jetant un regard attristé à la directrice.

- Je vous accompagne, murmura Olivia en se levant.

Toutes deux quittèrent la pièce, laissant seules le professeur et son élève. McGonagall s'assit près de son élève, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas venir à Poudlard ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- Je vous l'ai expliqué, reprit patiemment Minerva. C'est une école de sorcellerie. Vous en étiez par ailleurs la meilleure élève...

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je suis bien ici. Au moins, j'ai des souvenirs...

McGonagall soupira, et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et des tritons en gingembre. Elle donna un biscuit à la préfète. Celle-ci le mangea, puis suspendit son geste. Elle avait le regard vague, et Minerva n'aimait pas trop ça.

- Des fauteuils rouges... et une cheminée... balbutia la préfète.

- Pardon ? Demanda la directrice.

- Je me souviens de fauteuils rouges et d'une cheminée. Et de ses biscuits !

- C'est mon ancien bureau.

- Je m'en rappelle ! Et il y a aussi une coupe dorée ?

- C'est celle de quidditch, répondit Minerva avec un grand sourire.

Hermione attrapa son professeur par la main et l'entraîna rapidement dans le couloir, aussi vite que lui permettait son déambulateur. Elle ouvrit vivement une porte et s'exclama à Molly qui signait des papiers :

- Je me souviens des gâteaux et de la coupe ! Je veux rentrer à Poudlard !

Madame Weasley s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Olivia sourit à son ancienne patiente et lui assura qu'elle viendrait la voir toutes les semaines jusqu'à début septembre.

Les affaires d'Hermione furent très vite prêtes. McGonagall expliqua à son élève le principe d'un portoloin avant qu'elles ne disparaissent en compagnie des Weasley pour le bureau de la directrice. Hermione avait une main sur l'objet magique, et elle sentait le bras de McGonagall sous ses épaules. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils à la pensée de son marcheur. Pendant combien de temps faudra-t-elle qu'elle use encore de ça pour avancer ?

En voyant le décor se stabiliser, elle remarqua que Harry, le garçon roux et sa soeur avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle aussi aurait pu chuter, mais McGonagall la tenait fermement. Cette dernière désigna à la préfète une chaise et l'aida à s'asseoir. La directrice s'assit derrière son bureau et appela Dobby. Ce dernier arriva dans un craquement sonore, et sourit à la vue d'Hermione. En revanche, cette dernière paraissait passablement effrayée.

- Bonjour Hermione Granger ! Je suis content de vous revoir parmi nous ! couina l'elfe.

- C'est un elfe de maison, Hermione, murmura Harry. Ils sont très gentils et très serviables…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Ginny.

Ron ne disait rien. Il était enfermé dans un mutisme qui semblait sans fin, depuis sa dispute avec Harry. Cependant, il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux.

- Avez-vous préparé la chambre de miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall à l'elfe.

- Oui, madame la directrice. Dans vos appartements. Tout y est !

- Bien… Molly, pouvez-vous emmener Hermione dans sa chambre avec Ginny et Dobby ? Je vous rejoins de suite avec Harry et Ron.

Cette dernière acquiesça, aida Hermione à se lever et à marcher. Elles suivirent Dobby qui disparut derrière une porte au fond du bureau.

- Avez-vous trouver quelque chose au sujet des horcruxes ? demanda la directrice.

- Pas encore, mais j'ai la sensation que nous sommes prêts du but, répondit Harry.

- Bien, je passerai vous voir demain dans la journée pour vous aider dans vos recherches, si vous le souhaitez, bien évidemment.

- Ca sera avec plaisir, rétorqua Ron. Un cerveau de plus ne sera pas du luxe. Surtout que celui d'Harry présente certaines défaillances, niveau mémoire….

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Son ami lui en voulait terriblement. Ils auraient à régler ce problème dans l'intimité.

- Professeur, quand pensez-vous qu'Hermione récupérera ses souvenirs ? demanda le jeune Weasley.

McGonagall soupira et sourit doucement à son élève.

- On ne sait pas si elle va les retrouver. Mais connaissant Miss Granger, elle y arrivera, mais cela prendra du temps.

Ron se renfrogna, et Harry eut de la peine pour son ami. Après tout, il avait tant espéré sortir avec la jeune femme cette année, et Hermione l'avait souhaité aussi.

Molly revint avec Ginny et proposa à Minerva de ramener tout ce beau monde à Godric's Hollow et au Terrier. Minerva acquiesça, ayant encore du travail à faire avec Flitwick. Harry sourit. Le professeur de sortilège ferait un excellent directeur adjoint. Les jeunes gens saluèrent leur professeur et quittèrent le bureau avec un portoloin.

Hermione se trouva seule avec Dobby. La créature avait de grands yeux qu'il posait sur elle. Cependant, il avait l'air gentil.

- Donc, on se connaît, commença Hermione, un peu hésitante.

- Oui, vous êtes la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Et vous m'offrez toujours de beaux vêtements…

Hermione détailla l'accoutrement de l'elfe, et se dit qu'avant son accident, elle avait fort mauvais goût. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle commençait à s'ennuyer, tandis que Dobby faisait le ménage.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle, de sa voix traînante.

Elle grimaça. Parler était encore une gymnastique délicate pour elle.

- Vous travaillez, miss ! répondit Dobby, étonné que la jeune femme ne se souvienne pas de cela.

- Et quand je ne travaille pas ? continua Hermione.

- Dobby n'en sait rien. Vous travaillez tellement et tout le temps !

Hermione soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle décida de faire le tour de l'appartement. Elle se leva à l'aide d'une table et empoigna son marcheur. Elle fit quelques pas et ouvrit une porte, qui donnait sur une grande salle de bain. La baignoire avait été aménagée pour elle. Une poignée avait été fixée au mur pour l'aider à se relever. Hermione eut un visage triste. Elle se sentait une charge pour la directrice McGonagall.

Elle visita ce qui semblait être sa chambre, puis Dobby vint la chercher pour lui proposer de goûter. Tandis qu'elle buvait une tasse de thé, l'elfe lui donna un livre. Elle l'ouvrit et fit semblant de le parcourir pour faire plaisir à l'elfe de maison.

- Dis-moi, Dobby, tu sais lire ?

L'elfe arrêta de faire briller les lustres et se retourna, intrigué.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, comme ça…

La créature retourna à son ménage, et Hermione attrapa doucement une feuille de papier. Elle en fit une boulette, la posa sur le livre, visa et donna une pichenette. La boulette atteignit Dobby. Ce dernier fit volte face et sourit.

- Excuse-moi, Dobby, mais je m'ennuie.

- Lisez votre volume, Miss !

- Je sais pas…

- Vous ne savez pas quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas lire…. Murmura Hermione, en baissant la tête.

L'elfe laissa tomber son chiffon, et prit place à côté de la jeune femme.

- Hermione Granger va voir. Lire n'est pas sorcier ! répliqua L'elfe en riant.

Il se saisit d'une feuille de papier et écrivit quelques lignes.

- C'est parti. Dobby va vous montrer. B et A font « ba »…


	18. Un refus coûteux

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de REmission, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture. A très bientot,

Link9

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Un refus coûteux**

Chose rare, McGonagall déboula dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans frapper. Le directeur de Poudlard leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait et regarda sa collègue, étonné.

- Quelle est la chose que je viens de voir se promener dans les couloirs ? Tonna-t-elle, furieuse.

- Lord Voldemort, répondit tranquillement Albus en fourrant dans sa bouche un bonbon au citron.

Il tendit le sachet de friandise à sa collègue qui refusa d'un geste sec de la main.

- Que faisait-il là ? Interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

- Il voulait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Mais quel toupet ! Grogna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- J'ai refusé... expliqua Dumbledore, tentant de retenir son amie un instant.

C'est une évidence !

- Je crains que ce refus ne nous coûte cher...

Minerva se précipita hors du bureau du directeur et se dirigea vers les portes menant au parc. Elle voulait dire sa manière de penser à ce sombre individu, et elle espérait mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard.

Elle fut entendue et le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard au détour d'un couloir. Il avait l'air préoccupé, mais ne semblait pas presser de quitter l'enceinte du collège.

- Vous vous êtes perdu, Jedusor ? Demanda-t-elle froidement. Dois-je vous rappeler où se trouve la sortie ?

- Madame la directrice adjointe, recevez les hommages de Lord Voldemort... répondit le sorcier d'un air amusé.

- Veuillez me suivre. Par ici, je vous prie, coupa McGonagall, le plus poliment possible.

- Vous n'avez pas changé...

- Vous si ! Et ce n'est guère flatteur...

McGonagall désigna un couloir d'un geste de la main, et Voldemort avança dans cette direction. Une fois passée devant elle, Minerva le suivit, la main discrètement posé sur sa baguette.

- Poudlard m'a manqué... soupira Voldemort, serrant sa cape contre lui.

- L'inverse n'est pas vrai... rétorqua la directrice adjointe.

Brusquement, Voldemort se retourna et fit face au professeur de métamorphose. Cette dernière se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes alors que le sorcier noir se rapprochait d'elle, très près d'elle.

- Minerva... Je sais que nous avons eu des mots à mon départ de Poudlard, et peu après. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent perturbé. Maintenant, j'ai changé et je...

- Physiquement, c'est certain, mais tu restes le même monstre, le même meurtrier que j'ai connu...

- Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore t'as dit mais...

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin des réflexions d'autrui pour me faire mon propre jugement ? Imbécile !

- Si je suis vraiment ce que tu penses, ne crois-tu pas que c'est dangereux de me parler de la sorte ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi... rétorqua McGonagall, mal à l'aise de sentir le corps de son ennemi presque contre le sien.

- Tant mieux. Car ce n'est pas le sentiment que je veux te voir développer à mon égard...

Et d'un geste rapide, Voldemort passa sa main sur la nuque de la directrice adjointe, et posa ses lèvres froides sur celles de Minerva. Cette dernière se dégagea immédiatement, repoussant sans ménagement le sorcier noir.

- Mais comment oses-tu, Tom ? S'exclama l'ancienne gryffondor en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa manche.

- Sois mienne Minerva.

- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

- C'est ce qui risque d'arriver, si tu persistes dans ton entêtement.

McGonagall leva la tête et le défia du regard.

- ET bien soit ! Tu as fait ton choix. Ton monde va disparaître, tes amis mourront les uns après les autres, et tu en seras la seule responsable.

- Non, ce sera ta folie...

Voldemort tourna les talons, et disparut dans les couloirs sombres. McGonagall s'adossa contre un mur et soupira.

- Un problème Minerva ?

Filius Flitwick venait d'arriver, portant des guirlandes de Noël.

- Oui... Et nous n'avons pas fini d'en payer les conséquences...


	19. Nouveautés

Quand j'uploade, je ne le fais pas à moitié !

Cette histoire n'a pas l'air de plaire, mais bon, je vais la finir !

Allez, pour ceux qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : Nouveautés**

Minerva soupira en posant une feuille de parchemin. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte au fond de son bureau. Elle avait envie de rejoindre Hermione, mais ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait absolument finir cette paperasse pour l'envoyer le plus tôt possible à Rufus Scrimgeour.

« Mais comment faisait Albus ? » pensa cette dernière en jetant sa tête en arrière et en défaisant son chignon.

Elle fit apparaître une tasse de thé et continua son parchemin au ministre en grignotant des tritons au gingembre. Mais elle n'était pas entière à sa tâche. Son esprit était tourné vers la pièce de derrière, ses pensées étaient pour Hermione. Elle espérait sincèrement que la jeune femme ne s'ennuyait pas. Heureusement que Dobby était là pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle nota mentalement d'offrir une chemise neuve à l'elfe pour le remercier. C'était la moindre des choses.

Flitwick entra après avoir frappé et sourit en voyant sa collègue, les cheveux détachés. C'était une vision plutôt rare, même pour lui qui la connaissait depuis au moins cinquante ans.

- Comment va Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en posant une liasse de feuille sur le bureau de la directrice.

- A vrai dire, je suis plongée dans ce travail depuis plus de trois heures, et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller m'enquérir d'elle… répondit Minerva d'une voix lasse.

- Puis-je aller lui présenter mes hommages ?

McGonagall sourit.

- Evidemment Filius. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord pour cela. Je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de votre visite.

- Vous savez, je doute qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Aussi je ne serai qu'un petit magicien aux tours surprenants qui pourront la divertir, répliqua le professeur de sortilège en riant.

Minerva acquiesça, et désigna à son collègue la porte du fond. Ce dernier prit congés et ouvrit la porte. La directrice se fit violence et résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement avant que la porte ne se referme. Non, elle devait d'abord finir cette étude. Elle soupira et se remit, avec regret, à la tâche.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Les gens qui peuplaient ce château étaient bien bizarres. Fort sympathiques, mais bizarres. Elle avait un petit monsieur juste devant elle qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Je suis bien aise de vous revoir parmi nous en bonne santé !

- Excusez-moi mais… on se connaît ?

- Je suis votre professeur de sortilège et enchantement, Filius Flitwick. Et permettez moi de vous rappeler que vous êtes la meilleure élève que j'ai jamais eu !

Hermione hocha la tête pour contenter ce petit monsieur et retourna à son livre. Elle suivait avec difficulté les mots du doigt et s'efforçait à assembler les lettres, à se rappeler des sons que lui avait appris Dobby pour lire enfin les phrases.

- Que lisez-vous, miss ? demanda Flitwick en s'asseyant à côté de l'élève et en souriant à Dobby.

- J'apprends… répliqua cette dernière, toujours concentrée.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil d'amusement. Il revoyait Minerva penchée sur son étude. Les deux femmes avaient des points communs étonnants.

- Vous apprenez quoi ?

- A lire… murmura honteusement la jeune femme sans lever les yeux.

- Vous me faite une démonstration ?

Hermione regarda le professeur qui l'encourageait d'un signe de tête.

- D'accord…

Flitwick attrapa un parchemin vierge, un plume et écrivit quelques mots. Puis il tendit la feuille à Hermione et cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

- Leu… Le pe… pet… pete… peti.. petite ?

- Le « t » à la fin ne se prononce pas, Miss, corrigea doucement Dobby.

- Le petit « cheu… » cha… le petit chat esste ?

- Non, « e » « s » et « t » donne « est », c'est le verbe être, reprit Flitwick.

- Le petit chat est « de »… « a » et « n », ça donne le sons « en », c'est ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Dobby.

- Le petit chat est dan.. le s se prononce ? Non, je pense pas… Le petit chat est dans le ja… jarrrr… jardin ? Le petit chat est dans le jardin ?

- Bravo Miss Granger ! applaudit Flitwick !

- Vous savez lire, Miss !

- C'est vrai ? Je sais lire, je sais lire ! s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa un livre sur la table du salon et prit une phrase au hasard.

- Caro…line man..ge un biscuit ?

- Parfait, 10 points pour gryffondor ! rit Flitwick.

- Je vais voir le professeur McGonagall, répliqua Hermione, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Je sais lire !

- En deux heures, c'est formidable. Je l'ai toujours su, vous êtes exceptionnelle, miss !

Hermione prit son déambulateur et Flitwick lui ouvrit la porte.

- Professeur ! Je sais lire ! s'exclama la préfète en débarquant dans le bureau de Minerva.

Cette dernière se leva d'un bond.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, écoutez !

Hermione lut une phrase de l'ouvrage que lui tendait le professeur de sortilège. Minerva s'approcha rapidement de son élève et la serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitation Hermione… Prochaine étape, l'écriture !

***

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME CACHER CA ?? rugit Ron une fois dans le salon de la propriété des Potter.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement… répondit Harry.

- J'étais déjà inquiet, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?? cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Son visage était rouge jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

- D'accord, et comment voulais-tu que je te l'annonce ? « Au fait, Ron, ta future petite amie ne se souviens pas de toi ? Tu peux faire une croix sur la relation que tu espérais depuis tant d'années… », répliqua Harry, les mâchoires serrées.

Ron devint soudainement blanc, et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

- Ecoute vieux, je pensais, et McGonagall le croyait aussi, qu'Hermione allait récupérer sa mémoire rapidement. On ne pouvait pas prévoir, et je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Ron acquiesça silencieusement, se leva et monta les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Harry ne le retint pas. Son ami avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Il allait se coucher à son tour, la fatigue nerveuse se faisant ressentir, quand un hibou fit irruption dans le salon. Il prit la missive que tenait le volatile entre ses griffes et la parcourut rapidement. C'était Ginny qui annonçait qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre sa mère, et qu'elle viendrait passer le week-end avec eux. Harry sourit. Il savait que la jeune femme voudrait avoir une conversation avec lui au sujet de leur rupture de fin juin. Il ne s'y opposait pas. Il avait été égoïste d'avoir rompu, et devait mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune Weasley. Peut-être pour repartir du bon pied… Il plia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. Il pénétra d'un pas vif dans la cuisine et sortit une bière au beurre d'un placard. Une fois la capsule ôtée, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. A la première gorgée, il sentit les petites bulles qui lui montaient au cerveau. Comme les baisers de Ginny. Des petites bulles qui se répandaient dans tout son corps. Il espérait que Ron pourrait connaître cela un jour.

Ce soir là, Hermione dîna en compagnie de Flitwick et McGonagall. Elle aimait beaucoup le petit professeur. Ce dernier était amusant. Il avait un stock d'histoires drôle impressionnantes, même si la préfète ne les comprenait pas toutes. Minerva souriait, riait parfois. Hermione songea que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la femme aussi détendue. Cela lui fit plaisir et elle reprit du dessert. A la fin du repas ; les deux aînés firent quelques tours de magie, et Hermione était émerveillée. Elle applaudit quand Filius fit apparaître un lapin.

- Vous savez, Hermione, vous êtes capable de faire la même chose, poursuivit Flitwick.

- Vous êtes sur ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Oui, essayez donc… dit doucement Minerva en lui tendant une baguette.

Hermione prit l'objet délicatement entre ses doigts, et le fit tourner. Elle porta une main à sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle avait un flash. Elle rampait dans un dépotoir entre deux tas d'ordure. Puis, un homme en noir pointa un pistolet sur sa tempe et…

- NON ! hurla-t-elle en tombant de sa chaise.

Minerva se leva en faisant tomber la sienne et s'agenouilla derrière Hermione. Elle posa la tête de sa protégée sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je sais pas… murmura la jeune femme, effrayée. Il a voulu me tuer…

Les deux professeurs se regardaient, entendus.

- Allez-vous coucher. Je vais vous aider… dit doucement Minerva en relevant son élève.

Les deux professeurs aidèrent Hermione à marcher jusqu'à la chambre. Flitwick souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux femmes et prit congés.

- Pouvez-vous… dormir avec moi ce soir ? demanda timidement Hermione alors que McGonagall s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière.

- Bien sûr Hermione… Donnez-moi quelques instants, je vous rejoins de suite.

Minerva éteignit la lumière et passa dans la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement. Hermione commençait à retrouver quelques souvenirs. Il allait falloir lui expliquer pour ses parents, pour les mangemorts, pour Voldemort. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à cela. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme ignorait tout des dangers que courrait actuellement le monde, et était heureuse. Allait-elle pouvoir briser ses illusions et la plonger dans l'horreur de la guerre ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas répéter les erreurs que Dumbledore avait faites avec Potter. Elle allait lui dire, mais pas de suite. Elle attendrait la fin de la convalescence. Oui, c'est cela. Attendre encore un peu… En espérant que quelqu'un ne se chargera pas de le faire avant elle.

* * *

A bientôt,

Link9


End file.
